Retrieval Saga: A Chance of a Ghost
by Cydra
Summary: When Draco, Chip, Contrinus, and Morph are accidentally sent through a wormhole into Amity Park, they bring along quite a turmoil of trouble. Particularly an undead enemy seeking revenge. Xover with Danny Phantom.
1. Stormy Night

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 1: Stormy Night**

It's been three days since the crew of the Shadow Hawk left the Tennysons. The ship was now flying through an area of Nullspace that has several wormholes of various sizes. Because of this, energy storms were frequent about here. Right now, there was a rather turbulent storm going on. Nothing the Shadow Hawk couldn't handle, but it was still unnerving nonetheless.

In the pilot's room, Matt was focusing on trying to get through the storm without going into any of the wormholes. "You sure you've done this before?" asked Chris. "Of course I have," said Matt, "this hardly the worst wormhole area I've been in. Besides, these dimensions couldn't be too bad." "Well maybe they'll have something first-aid wards," said Techo, who had gone slightly green. "Space-sick again, Techo?" asked Matt. "Well, I'm not used to all this tossing and turning in any direction. Uh-oh." Techo's cheeks bulged slightly as he rushed back to the bathroom, again. "He may be a great technician," said Chris, "but he still hasn't gotten his space-legs. You'd think he would have after spending all those weeks on here." "I'm still cleaning up after that," said Matt.

The experiments were nervous too. But this was mostly because this energy storm was the equivalent to a thunderstorm on the sea. "This place is kinda scary," said Angel. "Don't worry," said Stitch, "we'll be alright." "But in monster movies," said Lilo, "don't the worst things happen during a thunderstorm?" "Don't be silly," said Chip, "there aren't any monsters around here." "I sure hope you're right," said Draco looking out the window.

Suddenly, the radar picked up something up ahead. Matt shined the ship's light ahead and saw a small spaceship up ahead. The ship looked like it was one man's ship and all the lights were off. "Looks like that person could use some help," said Matt. "Allow me," said Techo who had just came back and pressed a button on the dashboard. A beam came out from the front of the Shadow Hawk and scanned the other ship. "I installed it while you guys were gone. It tells what the condition of a ship and its crew is without us having to come aboard. But it does glitch occasionally."

When the scan readouts came back, they weren't looking too good. "The guy in the other ship is dead," said Techo, "but it's kind of odd." "How's it odd?" asked Chris, "the guy's dead, what else is there?" "Well, for one thing, he's apparently lost all of his blood and been maimed." "Must have fell afoul on something," said Matt. "No," said Techo, "the ship's in perfect condition. It says that it has just now been abandoned." "But that can't be right," said Matt, "could it?" Suddenly the lightning outside became more ferocious and had turned a bright purple. "Okay," said Chris, "that has got to be an omen."

The experiments were nervous too. "I'm starting to think that coming here was a bad idea," said Akira. "Well," said Rick, "this did seem the best route, at the time that is. But we shouldn't be scared. I mean, what's gonna get us?" At that moment, Morph was looking out the window when a flash of purple lightning lit up the outside and illuminated a very scary-looking face. Morph screamed and jumped into Chip's arms. "Morph, what happened? You look as white as a sheet," said Chip. "Chip, he's always white as a sheet," said Draco. "Oh, let me rephrase that. You've look like you've seen a ghost." "I m-m-might have," said Morph, "there was s-s-something out there." He pointed at the window, but there wasn't anything outside except a turbulent energy storm.

"Maybe we should check out the escape pods, just in case," said Chip, "come on Morph, you can come with me." After the two of them left, Draco said, "Maybe I should go with them, for some extra protection." After he left, Contrinus said, "I don't want us to be separated again, not like last time." So she too went as well.

Chip was investigating one of the escape pods when Draco and Contrinus came into the room. "What are you two doing here?" asked Chip. "We wanted to keep you company," said Contrinus. Chip smiled and said, "Thanks, that's good to know." "Are they all working properly?" asked Draco. "All of the ones I've seen," said Chip, "there's just one I haven't checked on yet." The four of them moved towards the last escape pod. As Chip bent over to look inside, an incredibly loud clap of thunder was heard; it almost sounded like a roar. Morph yelp and bumped forward into Contrinus, who bumped into Draco, who bumped into Chip. This caused all four of them to fall into the escape pod. And as they fell in, Chip's arm accidentally hit the launch button. As the cover closed over the escape pod, Morph muttered, "Sorry about that."

Matt, Chris, and Techo looked up at the sound of the thunder. "Did you hear that?" asked Matt. "But we couldn't have," said Techo, "wormhole-generated energy storms is just uncontained electricity in a vacuum. Without any air to superheat, it can't produce any thunder." "The ship can pick up noises from nearby ships, maybe it was that other ship," said Chris. "But that ship is turned off," said Techo, "whatever made that noise sounds like it's coming from the top of the Shadow Hawk."

Suddenly, something on the screen caught Matt's attention. "One of our escape pods is being launched. It says it's containing four passengers." Then the escape pod in question came into view of the main window. The three of them looked as it drew closer to one of the wormholes. "We have to go after it," said Chris, "there's no telling what's on the other side of that wormhole." "We can't," said Techo, "this ship's not equipped to go through a wormhole right now." Suddenly Matt thought he saw something shimmering ahead. Almost like something invisible moving through the energy storm. Whatever it was, it was following the escape pod. The pod reached the event horizon of the wormhole and was sucked inside. Matt turned the ship around and said under his breath, "We'll back to get you guys, don't worry."

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with black hair was looking outside from his bedroom. He was wearing a white shirt with red edges on it and a pair of blue jeans. He was looking out at the brewing thundercloud right over the park. "Wonder what's causing that?" he thought. Suddenly the door and a man's voice said, "Danny, the Fenton Radar's picking up ectoplasmic disturbances in the park." "I'll be right there, Dad," said Danny. He looked at the thundercloud again and said, "That thing can't be a good omen."

* * *

There's the first chapter. I know nothing much is happening now. But you have to remember this is, if I may use a pun here, the calm before the strorm. (canned laughter) Anyways, things should pick up in the next few chapters. I have not watched every single Danny Phantom episode, so feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes. I'll be working on the next chapter so keep an eye out for it and please review. 


	2. It's Raining Cats and Dogs, and Aliens

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 2: It's Raining Cats and Dogs, and Aliens**

The park was in turmoil. The citizens have long since abandoned it, for good reason. A large ghost was tearing up the place, particularly his torrents of wind and rain. The ghost's tornado-like tail swept up the duck pond and sprayed it everywhere. "Ah," said the ghost in a deep but wheezy voice, "the sound of the storm is music to my ears, as well as the common humans screaming for their pitiful lives."

Suddenly the ghost sensed something coming and turned around. Running towards him was Danny. "Vortex," said Danny, "I should have known." "Danny Phantom," growled Vortex, "I would have suspected that you would come to rain on my parade." "I think I should make the weather puns," said Danny, "I'm better at it." Then Danny's body was surrounded by two rings of light. As they moved apart, his clothes were changed to a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol on the shirt. His hair became white while his eyes turned green. His entire body was covered in a ghostly glow.

Danny floated into the air and shot several blasts of ectoplasm at Vortex. Vortex was buffeted back by the blasts but was far from harmed. He sent a torrent of water at Danny who just managed to miss it. "I hope you don't mind if I give you the cold shoulder," said Vortex and he threw several large hailstones at Danny. Danny got hit in the shoulder and he said, "Yeah, I still think I'm better at pun-making."

Then Vortex started throwing lightning bolts at Danny. As Danny weaved through the lightning, he said, "You're going back to the Ghost Zone, Vortex. You and that overgrown thunderhead you whipped up." "You think this masterpiece belongs to me?" asked Vortex, "As flattering as the compliment is, this is not of my creation." "But it can't be natural," said Danny. "No, but I recognize great work when I see, so I came here to watch its majesty. Of course, I'd be able to enjoy it more if you pesky humans would stay out of the way. But I brought something with me to help settle that problem." Suddenly several generic ghosts rose out of the ground and Vortex said, "You think you can handle this, Phantom?"

Suddenly the thundercloud above started crackling and booming even more. Suddenly a large loop of energy appeared in the middle of it. "What in the world?" asked Danny. Suddenly what looked like a metal pod appeared in the middle of it and started falling towards the ground. Danny and Vortex got out of the way, but the lesser ghosts weren't so lucky. The pod crashed into them so hard that the ghosts were splattered into piles of ectoplasm. The impact also ejected and scattered the pod's passengers. One that looked like a small dragon slammed into the ground and slid forward, creating a small trench as he went. Another that looked like a robot fell into a trash bin. A third one that looked like a bird was sent into a tree. And the last one that was like a large white slug landed in a pile of ectoplasm.

The dragon slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Ooh," he said, "I feel like I've grown a third horn." The robot crawled out of the trash bin, looked back out what he landed in and said, "Oh, that's just insulting." The two of them looked up at Vortex and gave a small yelp of surprise. "I'm not sure what that is, but I don't think it's in a good mood," said the dragon Vortex gave a howl that threw the two of them backwards. "Do you just attract these things, Draco, or do you want them to come?" asked the robot. "Shut up, Chip," said Draco.

"Such strange creatures," said Vortex, "I wonder if lightning fries them as easily as humans?" Before he could generate enough electricity, an icy blast hit him in the back. Vortex growled and turned to see Danny with his hands covered with an icy glow. "I don't think that's the proper way of welcoming people," said Danny, "but neither is this." Danny fired another ice beam of Vortex, whose chest was covered in ice. "You think your ice powers stand a chance against mine?" scoffed Vortex and he broke the ice with a simple flex. Then Vortex sent a flurry of snow at Danny. The flurry caught Danny off-guard and he was thrown to the ground.

Vortex floated over Danny and raised his hand to deliver the final blow. Suddenly he got hit in the back by two blasts of electricity. He turned around to see Draco and Chip in fighting position; Draco's lightning mouth open and Chip's hands covered in viral energy. "We might not familiar with this place," said Draco. "But it takes no genius to figure who's the hero and who's the villain." The two of them blasted Vortex again and he was thrown into a wall. Then they went over to Danny who was just getting up. "You okay?" asked Draco. "Fine, thanks," said Danny, "you guys aren't from around here are you." "Indeed we are not," said Chip, "but I think we should explain ourselves after this, uh," "Ghost." "Ghost is defeated. Wait, that's a ghost?" Suddenly a bolt of lightning threw the three of them apart. "Talk later," called Danny.

Vortex was now throwing blasts of ice, wind, water, and lightning everywhere. "Does this guy have any weaknesses?" asked Draco, as he narrowly avoided a squall of hail. "He doesn't care for sunny weather," said Danny, "but I don't think we can get any sunshine at 10:00 PM." "Maybe I can help with that," said a voice. Danny looked up to see the bird sitting at the top of the tree. She flapped her wings and opened her beak. A large beam of bright light came out and hit Vortex in the chest. Vortex howled in pain and grew smaller in size. "Way to go, Contrinus!" called Chip. Contrinus kept hitting Vortex with light beams until he wasn't too much taller than Danny. "And that's my cue," said Danny. He whipped out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Vortex. Vortex was helpless against the weapon's gravitational pull and was sucked into the thermos.

Then Contrinus flew out of the tree and landed besides Draco. Danny looked at the three strange creatures and said, "I guess there's a bit of explaining to around here. Maybe it'd be better if we did at my place." "That sounds fine with us," said Chip, "where's Morph?" "Don't worry," called the white slug, "I landed in this pile of green jell-o." "Actually, that's ectoplasm," said Danny. "So he's sitting in a pile of ghosts' guts?" asked Draco. "Basically," said Danny. "Okay," said Morph, "I believe the proper response to that is: IKY! IKY! IKY!" Morph leaped out of the goo and started wiping it off of himself.

"Good thing I brought the Fenton X-tractor," said Danny, pulling out what looked like a collapsible vacuum cleaner. "Is that a vacuum cleaner?" asked Chip. "Not quite," said Danny, "it only sucks up ectoplasm. And it can't hurt people, unless it gets in your hair." "What about the rest of your head?" asked Draco. Danny looked and saw that Morph had somehow gotten his head sucked in. Danny used the reverse switch to get him out and then sucked the rest of the ectoplasm. Then Danny returned to his human form and said, "We can talk on the way to my house." The four aliens followed him, none of them aware of the thundercloud's gradual growth in intensity.

* * *

There's another chapter. It's not that long, but it's got a good fight in it. I originally wanted Danny fighting ghosts relating to the experiments, such as Technus or Prince Aragon. But I thought Vortex might be good for start. Things will get a lot faster in the next chapter and pretty funny too. Trust me, you're going to want to read it. I'll be working on it, so be alert for it. Please review. 


	3. Meeting the Fentons

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Fentons**

Eventually, the group was a block away from Danny's house. "So let me see if I have all this," said Chip, "you originally got your powers when you activated your parents' Ghost Portal while inside and got imbued with ectoplasm. And until recently, when you saved the planet from being destroyed by an asteroid, you've had a secret ghost-fighting superhero alter-ego?" "That's right," said Danny, "it wasn't easy to keep it a secret, but it's a lot easier since it doesn't have to be a secret. Of course, there is the occasional trouble with the paparazzi. It must be harder for you, being genetic experiments from another planet." "Eh, we get by," said Draco, "helps to have advanced technology at your disposal."

Finally, they reached Danny's house. It was easily to tell apart from the others on account of the large observatory on top and the sign saying, "Fenton Works," on the side. "That reminds me," said Danny pausing, "You guys should know that when it comes to ghost-hunting, my parents are a bit…" "Obsessed?" finished Contrinus. "No, they're nuts," said Danny, "in fact, the main reason I didn't tell them I was half-ghost was because they want to either blast a ghost to pieces or dissect it. So you might not get a really warm welcome at first." "Hey, we're alien life-forms," said Draco, "how could they possibly react?"

Danny opened the front door tentatively and said, "Guys, I'm home!" "Hey Danny," said his father, Jack Fenton, "Did you catch that ghost in the park?" "Sure did," said Danny, "it was Vortex. But the odd thing was that he said that he didn't make that thundercloud." "And you believed him?" asked his mother, Maddie Fenton. "Vortex isn't the lying type," said Danny, "by the way, some guys helped me beat Vortex and they need a place to stay." "Well," said Jack, "if they're willing to help you fight ghosts, I'm sure they can't be bad. What are they like?" "Well, I think you should do the judging," said Danny, opening the door for the experiments. "Oh how cute," said Maddie, "They're dressed as trick-or-treaters." "Actually," said Contrinus, "we're aliens." "Aliens? Oh boy! I can finally get a chance to use the Fenton Gut-Dicer to see what they're made of!" Jack pulled a gadget that looked like a large dentist's drill with several sharp-looking blades attached to it from out of his pocket and pointed at the experiments. "Wait!" cried Chip, "we're genetic experiments! We know what we're made of!" "Oh," said Jack. He looked at the Fenton Gut-Dicer and muttered, "I'm never gonna the chance to use this thing."

At that moment, three teenagers, two girls and a boy, came down the stairs. "Did I hear right?" asked Danny's sister, Jazz, "we have aliens?" She quickly ran into the living room and looked around. "Down here," said Chip and she looked down to see the four aliens. "Huh, I expected to be taller," said Jazz. "Yeah, we get that a lot," said Draco. "Wow, cool," said Danny's friend, Tucker, a boy with glasses and an orange hat, "do you guys have big spaceships that can go into hyperspace and blast out lasers?" "Not on us, but yeah." "Actually," said Contrinus, "that's the reason we asked to stay here. The escape pod we came in is in no shape to fly. So we were wondering if you could let us stay here until we can contact our friends and get a ride back home." "I don't know," said the other girl, Sam, "Ghost-hunting's hard enough, but this…" "Did we mention we're good mechanics, technicians, and cooks?" said Chip. "The guest rooms are up the stairs, third door on the left," said Jack quickly.

"Now wait a minute," said Maddie, "stranded or not, I am not having four space experiments sleeping under this roof at one time. They could cause a really big mess." The experiments started to look forlorn when Maddie said, "I think it would be better if some of them lived at Sam's and Tucker's, at least during the night." "Wait a minute," said Sam, "my parents don't like ghosts, there's no way they're going to let me keep a-" "Dibs on the robot!" yelled Tucker and he grabbed Chip's arm. "For the record, I'm a cyborg and the name's Chip," said Chip as Tucker dragged him upstairs. Draco hugged Contrinus closed to him, indicating that the two of them were a package pair. Danny and Sam looked from Draco and Contrinus to PlasMorph. "Danny," said Sam, "we've known each other for a long time, right?" "Yeah, I guess so," said Danny. "So you know how much I like occult stuff. Thanks!" She grabbed Draco and Contrinus and ran upstairs. "Hey! Wait a minute!" yelled Danny. Then he looked at Morph again, who was apparently seeing how far he can stretch his tongue, and said, "Aw, man!"

Sam decided to take Draco and Contrinus to Jazz's room for a little bit. She closed the door behind her and then asked, "So, are you two a couple or something?" "Indeed we are," said Contrinus and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "I helped saved her from a group of magic-hunters who thought she was a phoenix and it's hit off ever since," said Draco. "Wow," said Sam, "sounds like you two were made for each other." "In a sense," said Contrinus, "what about you and Danny?" "How'd you picked that up?" asked Sam. "It's a girl thing," said Contrinus, "that and the ring on your finger." Sam held up her hand, letting the light glint off the class ring on her finger. "Well, I had a bit of crush for a while, but we didn't really go anywhere until Danny saved the world. He skipped his own statue-revealing ceremony to spend time with me." "That is so sweet," said Contrinus, "we should do something like that sometime, Draco." "For you, I'd save any world," said Draco.

Meanwhile, Danny, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were down in the lab with Morph. "Jack, I don't think you should be using that equipment near Morph," said Maddie. "Ah relax," said Jack, holding his Ghost Gun, "he said he was made of plasma, and this thing only hurts things made of ectoplasm. Unless, you switch it to 'Blast-all' like this." He twisted a dial and a green beam shot out and vaporized Morph's head. The Fentons gasped in shock, but Morph regenerated his head and said, "That felt weird." "Well, what do you know," said Jack, "the little guy can regenerate." He looked thoughtfully at his untested weapons before a look from Maddie convinced him of otherwise.

"Doesn't it seem a bit unfair that the others get the cooler aliens than me?" asked Danny. "Oh, I'm sure Morph is just as special as, Morph, no, don't open that!" Jazz's voice changed tones as Morph picked up an iron box and lifted the lid on it. Suddenly a ghostly hand came out of the box, grabbed Morph, and pulled him inside, snapping the lid shut. A second later, they heard Morph's voice say, "Take my soul, will you? Well, take this!" Suddenly there were noises of fighting and banging coming from in the box. Then the lid opened and Morph hopped out. He dusted his hands off and said, "What a lightweight." "See Danny?" said Jack, "Morph's just as cool as those other- Hold it right there!" Morph paused right as he was about to take a bite out of a large ham. "What do you think you're doing with my ham?" asked Jack sternly. "Having a snack," said Morph, "Listen here, blobbo," said Jack, "nobody, but nobody eats my snacks but me." Morph just said an insolent thing in Tantalog and blew a raspberry. The first part was meaningless to Jack, but he understood the last part quite well. "Why you little," Jack pounced on Morph and the two of them quickly started kicking up a cloud of dust.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Chip were in Danny's room, working with Tucker's PDA. "I'm able to hack into anything with this thing," said Tucker, "helped me stopped ghosts many a time." "Interesting," said Chip, "400 gigabits per second, six-mile service area, grade-A silicon, this is top-notch tech. The only palm-held gadget greater than this by Earth standards would be an iPhone." "Well," said Tucker, "my parents said if I'm a good mayor this year, I'll get for my birthday." Chip raised his eyebrow and said, "You're the mayor?" "Youngest ever," said Tucker, "got the job after my system helped save the world. Not to mention there was an open seat since Vlad exiled himself." "Think you can handle that much power and responsibility?" "Hmm, the power might be a bit tricky, but once I get the hang of it," Tucker was interrupted by Draco opening the door. "Come here quick or you'll miss it!" he said, "Morph and Mr. Fenton are fighting over a ham!" Tucker and Chip gave each other one look before running out the door.

Meanwhile, two boys were looking around the park. "I don't know, Dash," said one boy, "hanging around a place where ghosts were fighting is one thing, but that cloud looks like it's getting worse." "Ah, come on Kwan," said Dash, "if we can find out what's making that cloud, Danny will owe us big time. He might get us a couple of dates." "Yeah, Fenton sure has gotten a lot of admirers lately, like us." "Be quiet, Kwan," said Dash. As the two walked around, they eventually found the remainders of the escape pod. "Whoa," said Dash, "it looks like it's from another world." "Yeah," said Kwan, "like in the comic books. This is what the octopus people use to land on planets they're invading."

Suddenly there was a thunderclap and rain started to fall. "That's weird," said Kwan, "the weatherman didn't say anything about rain today." Suddenly there was a growling sound behind them. They turned and saw two green creatures with tentacles floating in midair. "Ah! Octopus people!" yelled Kwan. "They're not octopuses," said Dash, "they're ectopuses," "Oh. Ah! Ectopuses!" The ectopuses growled and floated near them. Dash nearly ran, but then he yelled, "Back off, ghost-punks!" The ectopuses paused and then flew away. "Ha! Shows what happens when you mess with Dash Baxter!" "I don't think you scared them off," said Kwan, looking upwards. "Are you kidding?" said Dash, "they ran off with there tentacles between their, uh, tentacles." "No. I mean you didn't scare them off."

Dash looked up and saw that the center of the cloud was glowing purple. Seconds later, a large ball of purple light came out of the ground and fell towards where they were standing. The two of them ran out of the way before the meteorite crashed into the ground. After the dust cleared, there was a bright purple light coming from the crater. Dash and Kwan crept close to the crater to see what was inside. Suddenly a large shape loomed out of the crater. The two boys cried in fright and ran off. The shape gave a loud roar as purple lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

There's another chapter. Things should be getting faster now that we've introduced the main characters. Not to mention, an air of mystery at the end involving a purple meteorite and purple lightning leading up to- well, you'll see soon enough. There will be a lot of stuff in the next chapter so it might take a bit of a while for it to get typed out. Stick around for it and please review. 


	4. The Tolling of the Bells

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 4: The Tolling of the Bells**

The next day was a Sunday, which meant that Danny and Jazz didn't have to go to school today. The four Fentons were sitting around the table eating breakfast. It was bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Jack Fenton-style. That mostly meant that pancakes were shaped like Jack's head. Morph and Jack had a short race to see who can finish their plate first. "I still think it's cheating to eat the plate," said Jack afterwards. Morph let out a sizable burp that brought up his fork, knife, and plate. "I hope he's not going to be like this at lunch," said Jazz.

Suddenly the football program on the TV changed and a voice said, "We interrupt this program to bring this special bulletin. We now go live to Harriet Chin." Harriet Chin appeared on the TV and said, "Last night, we experienced a freak electrical storm. The form was originally thought to be caused by the ghost Vortex, who was captured by the heroic Danny Phantom soon afterward." "Good to hear my work's appreciated," said Danny. "However, continuing activity afterwards showed that Vortex was not the cause of the thundercloud. We have two witnesses who visited the scene after the battle."

Suddenly Dash and Kwan appeared on the TV. "Oh boy, those two again?" said Danny, "like they could know anything about that thundercloud." "Shush," said Jack, "an experienced ghost-hunter takes information from any source." "Well," said Dash, "we were in the park to see what the battle was like and we saw this spaceship that crashed there. Then a couple of Ectopuses tried to scare us, but we beat them off." "We didn't beat them off, they ran away," said Kwan. "Quiet! I'm telling the story! But then something weird happened with the cloud." "Yeah," said Kwan, "it started glowing purple then this big purple meteorite came out of it and hit the ground." "And we looked into it, out it came, bigger that life, a zombie dragon! A living-dead zombie dragon with big fangs and long wings and it smelled bad too. Then there was purple lightning and then it ran off." "It didn't run off," said Kwan, "we did." "Will you be quiet?"

Harriet Chin appeared again on the TV. "Police have investigated the park and have found two craters that looked like something had impacted there. There was no spacecraft in one of them, but the second one had claw-marks at the bottom and piles of dirt at the sides that indicated something with unusually long claws had been digging there for some unknown reason. Citizens are advised to be cautious around the park and to report any unusual activity. For Channel 9 News, I'm Harriet Chin." Danny turned off the TV and grabbed the phone. He dialed in Sam's number and waited for it to ring. As soon as Sam answered, Danny said, "Hello? Sam? It's me, Danny. Get Tucker and those experiments over here. We saw something we need to talk about."

Pretty soon, they were all in the Fentons' living room. "So you're saying that there's a zombie dragon around here that might have something to do with that thundercloud last night?" asked Tucker. "I'm not sure," said Danny, "I didn't even know we had zombies. If anything, it's usually ghosts." "Oh, there are undead in this world alright," said Jack, "my family used to hunt them too generations ago, that is until ghosts became the major problem around here." "What about that thundercloud?" asked Jazz. "I believe I can answer that," said Chip, "when you go through a wormhole into another world, it causes a lot of energy to be released on either side of the wormhole. It takes a bit of a while to go through, so that zombie dragon could have come from the same wormhole that we did." "How's that possible?" asked Draco, "we were out in space; there couldn't have been anything, let alone a zombie dragon." "I don't know how it got here," said Maddie, "but I know where it's going: into the Ghost Zone!"

Since it was more likely the zombie dragon would turn up at night, the Fentons spent the day getting ready for the hunt. Jack managed to rebuild the Ecto-Converter so they'd have enough energy for their ghost weapons. He loaded it full of the ectoplasm that Danny collected from the park. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Maddie. "Sure, those ghosts won't need this anymore," said Jack, "let's see if this works. Hey Morph! Get in here!" Draco's voice answered, "Don't bother. He lost his mind in the video game. We're trying to get it back." "Well, at least I got the Fenton Bazooka working again," said Jack, "that way, we can send it straight to the Ghost Zone without having to come back home." "Doesn't that only work on ghosts?" asked Maddie. "Ghosts, zombies, along as it's not really alive, I'm throwing everything but the kitchen sink at it until something works. And then I'll throw the kitchen sink."

At sundown, the Fenton family plus Sam, Tucker, and the experiments piled into the Fenton RV. As they drove around town, Jack checked the Ghost Finder for any ghosts. "There's a slight trace of spectral activity, but it's very small and something's right next to it that's interfering with the Finder," said Jack. "But fortunately, I've had a look at the crater where the monster was sighted and had a look around," said Maddie. "According to the tracks I found, we're looking for something on two legs, with very long arms, arms long enough so that it can support itself on its knuckles. The claws are at least one and a half foot long. It's about 15 feet high and should weigh surprisingly light at 470 pounds." "And it has a mouth full of sharp fangs and a smaller mouth with regular fangs," said Tucker. "How do you know it has a second mouth?" asked Sam. "Cause it's heading right for us!" The others only had enough time to look where Tucker was pointing before something it the RV with enough force to flip it through the air and land on its back.

Fortunately, no one was hurt and they quickly opened the door and got out of the RV. "Can you believe this?" said Jack, "I just got it ecto-waxed." "I think that's the least of our problems," said Jazz pointing. Hovering towards them was probably one of the most horrific-looking creatures Danny had ever seen. Its body looked like a dragon's with its front limbs being both the wings and arms wrapped in bandages, but its skull-like face and the mouth-sporting horn growing from its forehead clearly revealed its undead nature. The monster narrowed its eyes and said a deep rasping voice, "I thought I'd find you here, experiments." Draco gasped and said, "Ghoulwyrm?" "You know this guy?" asked Danny. "Not very well," said Chip, "we fought him briefly inside Devil's Tower when the place collapsed. But I thought he was buried with the rubble." "You should never doubt a dracopyre," said Ghoulwyrm, "especially one that's also a lich with Ectonurite powers."

"Ectonurite? That means ghost! Eat Ghost Gloves, zombie!" Jack swung his fists, which were wearing the Ghost Gloves, at Ghoulwyrm. Ghoulwyrm simply became intangible and the Gloves went right through him without hurting him. Then he stuck his intangible claws through Jack's head, causing Jack to have an attack on his mind. "You underestimate me, mortal," said Ghoulwyrm, "I may have ghost powers, but your anti-ghost weaponry has no affect on me." "Then let's see how you do against a real ghost!" Ghoulwyrm turned around and got punched in the jaw by Danny Phantom. "Good boy, Danny," said Jack, "now it's ten against one. We can take him easy." Ghoulwyrm growled, half of his muzzle was out of skew because the punch. Suddenly the rest of Ghoulwyrm's muzzle opened up, revealing the hole to his throat. Then a purple wave of sonic energy was shot out in an unearthly howl. The entire gang was thrown back by the blast. "Ooh, forgot about that," said Chip.

Danny Phantom got back up and flew right at Ghoulwyrm. "That's a nice trick, but it'll take more than that to keep me down." "You mean like this?" Ghoulwyrm said and suddenly the markings on his chest spread apart and five black and white-striped tentacles came out. Each one of those tentacles was holding a glowing green stone. Danny fell to the ground and writhed in agony in the light of the stones. "What's going on?" asked Contrinus. "It's ectoranium," said Sam, "it's the kryptonite for ghosts. But ectoranium that powerful doesn't exist on Earth." "No," said Ghoulwyrm, "but there's plenty now, thanks to that ectoranium asteroid leaving chunks of it behind as it passed through this planet. In case you wonder how I know that, I've been looking you up since I got here. But I'm not here to get rid of you, just revenge on the ones who left me to die when the cavern collapsed." Then some bandages from his wings unwound themselves and reached out and wrapped up Morph. "Oh no, you don't," said Draco, "Chip, Spectrum Sword technique!" Then Draco grabbed his prism sword and he and Chip combined their powers to combine the seven differently-colored powers into white energy. Then Draco shot the white beam at Ghoulwyrm. The beam hit Ghoulwyrm's tentacles and it caused him to scream in pain. The tentacles withdrew and Ghoulwyrm flew off, turning invisible as he went.

"Huh," said Chip, "I guess his outside's more protected than his insides." "But that still doesn't change the fact that our weapons won't do anything to him now," said Jazz. "I think I could do something about that," said Jack, "I had designed the new Ecto-Converter to create ecto-energy that's locked onto a particular ghost's molecular signal. But we'll need a sample of Ghoulwyrm's DNA." "Will this do?" asked Draco, holding up a wrapped-up Morph by the loose ends of Ghoulwyrm's bandages. "Sure thing," said Jack, "I'll warm up the Ecto-Converter." He pressed a button on it, but the machine didn't respond. "Hmm, that's strange, might need some minor calibrating." He started banging on it with a monkey wrench.

Suddenly a latch popped open and a large blob of ectoplasm came out. The blob floated upwards and started to twist and form. Then it became a large snarling creature with crocodile teeth and tentacles on its head. It roared once and then shrank down to a much smaller ghost. The odd thing about the ghost was that it was a complete doppelganger of Morph except with a ghost-themed color scheme. Draco, Chip, and Contrinus looked from both the original Morph and the ghostly Morph. "If this is a dream," said Chip, "it's just gone straight from a nightmare to a really weird one." "Jack," said Maddie, "you didn't do any experiment with Morph, have you?" "No," said Jack, "at least, not yet." "Well, Morph did land in the pile of ectoplasm left over from the battle," said Danny, "he must have accidentally left an imprint of his personality in it. And having his head sucked up the X-tractor couldn't have helped prevented this." "Great," said Draco sarcastically, "if there's anything more annoying than a goofy numbskull, it's the ghost of a goofy numbskull." The ghostly Morph responded by spitting a very large glob of ectoplasm on Draco. "Oh now that's just disgusting."

Despite this odd little mishap, the Ecto-Converter was still able to create anti-Ghoulwyrm ectoplasm. Oddly enough, the inclusion of Ghoulwyrm DNA caused the ectoplasmic energy to turn purple. "Now all we have to do is find that guy and he's lich meat." "Don't you mean lunch meat?" asked Jazz. "Trust me," said Chip, "that guy makes pretty lousy lunch meat." "Since we don't know where he went," said Jack, "we'll have to split up. Maddie and I will check the creepy woods over there. Danny, you and Sam head for downtown, that's where a lot of scum goes, especially supernatural scum, no offense. Tucker, you and Chip check out the museum in case he's after any artifacts. Draco, you and Contrinus look from the air. And Jazz, you'll take PlasMorph and EctoplasMorph with you when you check out the church graveyard." "EctoplasMorph?" asked Sam. "Well what were you going to call him, Slimer?" "Tempting offer," said Draco. "I'm not sure about this," said Jazz. "Don't worry dear," said Maddie, "you saw PlasMorph escape the box, I'm pretty sure he and his ghost will watch over you." "But…" Before Jazz could protest, the rest rushed off, leaving Jazz, PlasMorph, and EctoplasMorph behind. Jazz looked at the two blobs trying to see who can make the silliest face and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As Jazz walked through the graveyard, Morph and his doppelganger were playing Marco Polo among the gravestones. "Will you two knock it off?" she yelled. "Is something wrong?" asked PlasMorph. "It's just that I don't like hearing voices bounce around in the dark near me," said Jazz. "Is that all?" asked EctoplasMorph. "No, I mean, yes, I mean, I can't say it." "Black cat got your tongue?" asked EctoplasMorph. "No, it's just that I'm, well, a little bit jealous of you two," said Jazz. "Well, we are pretty handsome-looking fellows," said PlasMorph. "No, I mean that you have ghost powers, sort of. It seems like everyone's gets cool ghost powers except me," Jazz counted off of her fingers, "Danny has them, your clone has them, Vlad had them, even Tucker and Sam had ghost powers. They were being controlled by a ghost, but they still had them. And when that ghost virus was giving everyone ghost powers, all that happened to me was that I turned into an ectoplasmic mist that had to stay in a jar." "Don't worry," said EctoplasMorph, "I'm sure you'll get your breakthrough."

Suddenly, a tombstone nearby was smashed to pieces as a fist with three long claws for fingers broke through it. Jazz and the Morphs turned to see Ghoulwyrm advancing on them. "It appears you made a lucky guess about where I was going," said Ghoulwyrm, "but your luck's just run out." He breathed out purple flames at Jazz but PlasMorph turned into Slimy and threw a glob of slime into Ghoulwyrm's mouth. Ghoulwyrm gagged on the slime, but he was far from helpless. Bandages from his arms whipped out and started swiping at the trio. EctoplasMorph weaved through the bandages and fired a small Ecto-Blast at Ghoulwyrm's neck. Ghoulwyrm was more peeved then hurt and he released his ectoranium-carrying tentacles again. EctoplasMorph yelped in pain in the light of the radiation. Suddenly, his tail was hit by another ray. One of his eyes swiveled on the tracks on his neck and looked in the direction of the blast. Jazz had her Ghost Gun out, but now she was running away to get more shooting range. "You're not getting away that easily," hissed Ghoulwyrm and he glided after her.

As Ghoulwyrm moved away from EctoplasMorph, the ectoranium lost its affect on him and he was able to move again. He quickly flew towards the nearby church. Meanwhile, Ghoulwyrm had cornered Jazz between a mausoleum and a dead tree. "You don't scare me," said Jazz, "I'm Ghost Getter #1." Ghoulwyrm snorted and said, "Please, don't give me that prattle. You can't conceal your Ghost Envy, no matter how much say." "How do you know I have Ghost Envy?" asked Jazz. Ghoulwyrm pointed to his long bat-like ears and said, "These do more than just frame my face. They give exquisite, if delicate, hearing. I heard you complaining how unfair it was that you never had the same level of power as your brother or his friends. I guess it's true what they say, the runt of the litter always squeals the loudest." "Who are you calling runt?" "Don't try to deny it. You've come from a long line of ghost-hunters, but you couldn't catch a will-o'-the-wisp." Jazz was slightly shaking with anger when she said, "If you're going to kill me, you shouldn't waste your time taunting me." "Kill you? I wouldn't do that my dear," Ghoulwyrm licked his fangs, "I haven't had virgin blood in ages."

Suddenly there was a loud clangor from the church's bell towers. EctoplasMorph was ringing the bells as loudly as he could. Ghoulwyrm shrieked and covered his ears, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's the sound of church bells." Unfortunately, he had forgotten to withdraw his tentacles and PlasMorph used Thresher's tentacles to snatch away the ectoranium chunks. As the last of the bells' ringing died away, Ghoulwyrm noticed two other things had happened: first, EctoplasMorph was flying back from the bell tower; second, Jazz was pointing a Fenton Bazooka right at him. Then three things seemed to happen simultaneously. Jazz fired the Bazooka, Ghoulwyrm's neck lunged forward with his primary mouth open, and EctoplasMorph was heading for Jazz. EctoplasMorph turned out to be the fastest right then as he was able to wrap himself around Jazz's neck a second before Ghoulwyrm sank his four canine fangs into it. Then a purple portal opened where the Bazooka fired and Ghoulwyrm was being sucked into it. Ghoulwyrm was able to shout, "I will return!" before he sucked into the Ghost Zone and the portal closed. However, Jazz didn't escape unscathed and she collapsed onto the ground. EctoplasMorph created a face on his body and said, "Get the others, I'll stay here and stop her from loosing more blood." As PlasMorph became Zap and zipped off, he thought, "Wow, my doppelganger's really smart, but what does that make me?"

Some time later, Jazz was resting in her bead, medical equipment were monitoring her situation. Her neck was wrapped up in bandages to prevent further blood loss. The Fenton family was watching her sleep. "You sure she'll be alright?" asked Maddie. "Of course," said Jack, "I didn't take CPR classes just to impress the ladies at high school. All of this tech will make sure that Jazz's life is safe and secure." "Will she be alright Dad?" asked Danny. "We'll see in the morning," said Jack. He turned off the lights and he said to the two Morphs, "You two really pulled through for her." "Actually, she pulled in for us," said PlasMorph. "Not just anyone can stare a dracolich in the eye and not run," said EctoplasMorph. "Of course," said Maddie, "she's a Fenton." Then they all five of them left to let Jazz rest.

But let's take a closer look at Jazz's wound, from the inside. Inside her jugular vein, the wound was clotted with ectoplasm from EctoplasMorph. Suddenly some of it bulged slightly. Then a few small pieces of it disattached and took on tiny shapes that looked like a cross between a wolf and a bat. Then these pieces of ectoplasm started going through Jazz's bloodstream, passing through blood cells on their way. Every time they passed through a blood cell, it would glow green and turn back to normal. And on the outside part of her skin, the four puncture wounds glowed green and disappeared.

* * *

There's another chapter, and boy was this suspenseful. And it still is. What's going to happen to Jazz now? We'll just have to wait and sea. In case you don't understand the title of this chapter, it's from the fourth stanza of Edgar Allan Poe's "The Bells". If you read it, you'll get the reference. There's going to be more surprises in the next chapter. Watch out for it and please review. 


	5. A Hairy Situation

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 5: A Hairy Situation**

The next morning, Sam and Tucker walked over to Danny's before school started. They brought Draco, Chip, and Contrinus with them. When they got to Danny's house, they knocked on the doors and Danny answered. "Hey guys," said Danny, "what are you doing here?" "We came to see how Jazz was," said Sam. "She's getting dressed right now, but she doesn't seem to be in bad shape," said Danny. "Mind if we stay here while you guys go to school?" asked Draco as he and the other two aliens squeezed in. "Fine with me," said Danny, "Mom and Dad had to go out of town to get some stuff for building ghost gear so I guess someone could housesit while we're gone. Besides, Jazz might need to be taken care of."

Suddenly Jazz, quite uncharacteristically, slid down the rail of the stairs. When she reached the end, she did a flip through the air and landed on her feet. Draco, Chip, and Contrinus each held up a card reading 9.0. "Wow, Jazz," said Tucker, "you look really chipper this morning?" "Are you kidding?" said Jazz, "I feel great, I'm just busting full of energy. How about we jog to school today?" "What? Shouldn't you stay here?" asked Danny. "Why should I?" said Jazz who was now doing stretches. "Uh, you were bitten by a dracopyre lich last night? Aren't you feeling even a little bit sick?" "Not in the least bit," said Jazz, now doing jumping jacks. "Well," said Danny, "I suppose we could go to school today if you're up to it, but don't act out or anything. We still don't know what that bite did to you." "Sure thing Danny," said Jazz. The four teenagers went out the door and Danny said to Draco, Chip, and Contrinus, "The Morphs are downstairs. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." "Don't worry," said Chip, "we're professionals at it now."

The three experiments went down to the lab to see what the Morphs were doing. They were playing video games on the Fenton computer. "Hey guys," said Contrinus, "how's it going?" "Fine," said the Morphs in unison. "Why are you playing down here?" asked Draco. "Bigger screen," said PlasMorph. "You sure you should be using that computer?" asked Chip. "Ah, what could happen?" asked EctoplasMorph.

Suddenly the screen briefly flashed "Open Portal" and the Fenton Portal started to open. "I hate it when someone invokes the probability jinx," said Draco. Then a ghost stepped through the portal wearing a black suit, a white cape, dark spectacles, and his hair in a mullet. "At last!" said the ghost, "I, Technus 2.0, am now free to roam the Earth once again. But first, I'll take care of that meddling boy, Danny." He looked around and said, "Say, where is Danny?" "He's not here," said Chip, "come back later." "Hmm, a creature made from both organic and cybernetic material," said Technus picking Chip up, "how interesting." Technus tried to open the door on Chip's chest, but Chip slammed it on his fingers. "Watch it pal," said Chip, "nobody messes with my insides, especially some megalomaniacal technopath who wants to take over the world." "Yeah, not after last time," said Draco. "You think you can defeat the Ghost of Electronics and Machinery?" said Technus. "I'm about to give you a run for you money," said Chip, his hands charging with viral energy.

That day at school proved to be an unusual one for Jazz. First, there was biology class. Professor Earwig was a short man who's a little bit nervous. Of course, anyone who was nearly speared by a giant ghost mosquito would be. "Class," he said, "today we'll be studying African invertebrates. First off, allow me to present an insect that is similar to one we are all familiar with: the tsetse fly." A picture of a tsetse fly appeared on the overview. "The tsetse fly, scientifically known as _glossina austeni_, is a parasitic insect similar to the mosquito that is native to Africa. Like the mosquito, only the female bites other creatures to ingest blood for reproduction. Also, its saliva carries bacteria that can cause the illness known as sleeping sickness. Note that the bacteria never affect the tsetse fly; it simply waits to be passed onto a new host before acting. Protecting yourself from its bite is harder than from a regular mosquito in that tsetse flies are much tougher than your average housefly, but the sickness can be treated if identified quickly enough.

"Fortunately, the tsetse fly has many insectivorous predators. One example is the common African bat. It can pick up the tsetse fly's small body by using a shrill cry for echolocation. Here is a sample of what that would sound like." Professor Earwig held up a tape recorder and pressed the play button. A high-pitched shrieking sound emitted from the player. Then something odd happened. Jazz winced in pain and covered her ears. "Is something wrong, Ms. Fenton?" asked Professor Earwig. "Yeah, can you turn it off? It's giving me a headache." Professor Earwig turned off the tape recorder and said, "You must have very sensitive hearing. Not many humans can hear that clearly. Anyways, onto our next insect: the scarab, also known as, the dung beetle."

The next incident took place during gym class. "Alright, bone-bags," said Mrs. Tetslaff, "today, you'll be using your dexterity and upper body strength to climb up that rope. I don't want to hear any complaints about rope burn. Fenton, Gray, get over there." Jazz and Valerie walked over to the ropes. "Me against you?" said Valerie, "this will be a piece of cake." "That's what you think," said Jazz, unaware of her eyes glowing slightly. "And… start!" yelled Mrs. Tetslaff. Jazz and Valerie started up the ropes. Valerie was fast, but Jazz went up like a monkey. Jazz made it to the top of the rope before Valerie was halfway there. "Very impressive, Fenton, you manage to set a new record for your… Are you hanging by your feet?" Jazz looked around and realized that everything was upside down and noticed her legs were wrapped around the rafters. "Huh," she said, "guess I'm more energetic that I thought."

But the most bizarre thing happened in astronomy class. Mr. Lancer taught that class as well as English. "Class," said Mr. Lancer, "there will be an astrological event happening in three days. This is called lunar perigee, when the moon is closest to the Earth every lunar month. Another fact is that this event almost invariably happens during a full moon. So while this event is occurring, we will be able to see more of the moon's surface than any other time of the lunar month. For example, let me show you this picture taken during the last lunar perigee." He turned on the overview and a picture of the full moon appeared. "Note the clear detail of the Sea of Rains."

While the other students were jotting down notes, Jazz had quite another reaction. The sight of the full moon, even a picture of one, sent a sensation through her body. It wasn't a seizure, rather she felt like every part of her was coming to life. Then something deep inside her started to force its way to the surface. Jazz tried to hold it in, but it was way too powerful. Then she lost her self-control and threw back her head to howl. Of course, this wasn't any regular imitation of a wolf's howl. The howl created soundwaves that shook the whole room and upset everything. No one was hurt, but everyone was knocked off their seat.

"The Modern Prometheus!" cried Mr. Lancer, "what in the world was that?" "Uh, that was me, sir," said Jazz. "Now Ms. Fenton," said Mr. Lancer getting up, "I know you come from a family of ghost-hunters, but there is no excuse for disrupting my class. I'm afraid I have to call your parents so they can…" At that moment, he turned the lights back on and looked at Jazz. He abruptly changed tones and finished, "So they can take you home." "What?" said Jazz, "I'm in that much trouble?" "Well, you might be," said Mr. Lancer, "but you don't quite look like yourself." "What do you mean?" asked Jazz and she looked at a nearby cabinet and gasped. Her reflection in the glass door showed that she had suddenly grown sideburns on her cheeks and pointed ears were sticking out of her hair near the top of her head.

Meanwhile at the Fenton house, Draco and Contrinus were currently watching TV. "Can we watch something else?" asked Draco, "we've been watching the Romance Channel for 2 hours and it's starting to get boring. I mean, who could stomach watching a marathon of 'Heart-Seekers'?" "Alright," said Contrinus, "what do you want to watch? Monster trucks?" "Perish the thought," said Draco, "there's a documentary on Chinese culture. I thought I'd check how accurately their facts are about dragons and phoenixes." Just then PlasMorph walked over, his body had several ping-pong balls imbedded in it. "I'm not playing table tennis with EctoplasMorph anymore," he said, "none of the balls hit him and leans too far over the table." "Doesn't he hover?" asked Contrinus. "Hover?" PlasMorph thought for a second and said, "Darn it, first he calculates, now he tricks, how can he be smarter than me?"

Draco and Contrinus were spared from a pointless explanation when the front door opened. "Hi guys," said Danny as he, Sam, and Tucker walked in, "how'd things go?" "We were just fine," said Draco, "we short-circuited Technus, bottled up Desiree, cut Undergrowth down to size, and Chip's in the parlor with Kitty and Johnny 13 trying to work out their relationship problems." "He can do that?" asked Sam. "I wouldn't doubt it; he's extremely smart," said Contrinus "what happened with your day?" "It was okay for us," said Danny, "but I think something's wrong with Jazz. She's been acting weird today." "Uh, what's her last name again?" said Draco. "Not that kind of weird. I mean she's been acting a bit more feral. She even looks feral." "How bad could it be?" asked PlasMorph.

"This bad," said a voice. Draco, Contrinus, and Morph looked towards the door and got a rather big shock. In fact, the shock actually caused the ping-pong balls in Morph to pop out. Jazz's sideburns were even more pronounced and her ears seemed a bit larger. Her nose was a bit more upturned and closer to her mouth. Not to mention her fingernails were much longer and she had hairs on her knuckles. "Whoa!" said Draco, "have you been neglecting yourself?" "No," said Jazz, "my bad hair days are nowhere near as bad as this." "Well," said Contrinus, "it could be worse." To prove her wrong, Jazz turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up. There were several hairs on her back and what looked like the beginnings of a tail showing. "Okay, maybe it is."

Just then, Chip came back upstairs. "Thanks for the help, dude," came Johnny 13's voice from the basement. "Don't mention it," called Chip, "just remember my advice, go back to what brought you two together, that'll bring your passion for each other back." He closed the door behind him and said, "Hey guys, have a fun day at…" Chip suddenly noticed Jazz and his eye literally bugged out of his head in a cartoon-like fashion. He put his hands over his eye and said, "You have any idea how painful with two eyes, let alone one?"

"What could have caused this?" asked Contrinus. "My money's on that bite Ghoulwyrm gave her," said Sam. "I don't think so," said Draco, "I've done a bit of research on the dracopyres of Mysticos. Apparently, Ghoulwyrm was from a test batch that died because the different essences rejected each other and he was brought back to life as a dracolich. Any curse from him couldn't be stable. Maybe Jack and Maddie will know." "I wouldn't count on that," said Jazz, "Dad can't even remember that he shouldn't eat white chili. It goes right through him every time."

She paused and said, "Goes right through, of course! EctoplasMorph's ectoplasm must carried the curse through when Ghoulwyrm tried to bite me. Like the bacteria the tsetse fly carries." "So you're not just cursed," said Tucker, "you're infected with cursed ectoplasm?" "It does make sense," said Chip, "Ghosts can't contract vampirism or lycanthropy, so EctoplasMorph must have passed it through to you." "So she's becoming a werepyre?" asked Contrinus. "No," said Danny, "she's not becoming half-vampire/half-werewolf, she's becoming half-ghost!" "First off, that's three halves," said Jazz, "second off, if I was becoming half-ghost, wouldn't I be showing symptoms of it?"

Suddenly the bottom half of Jazz's body turned slightly translucent and she started to sink through the floor. Danny and Sam quickly grabbed her before she went right through. They pulled her up and her legs became solid again. "How long do I have?" asked Jazz nervously. "I wouldn't say any longer than the next full moon," said Draco, "good thing your parents are coming home." "But what are we going to do?" asked Sam. "I'm not exactly sure how, but the best place to look for a cure is with its source: Ghoulwyrm. That means we'll have to go the Ghost Zone as soon as the Specter Speeder is rebuilt." "You'd think they'd have gotten ghost insurance for that," said Tucker, "everyone else in this town has."

* * *

There's another chapter. Looks like Jazz is in for some monsterous changes. (canned laughter) In case you're wondering about the book title Mr. Lancer mentioned, it's the alternative title for Frankenstein. Anyways, the next chapter will be taken at another point of view. My co-author, largefish8, has contributed a filler chapter while we wait for the Specter Speeder to be rebuilt. It will be really interesting, so keep an eye out for it. Please review. 


	6. Deceasesd Deception

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 6: Deceased Deception**

Now we shall look at another part of this story. While Draco and the rest were in Amity Park, Matt and the rest of the crew were busy trying to find them. They went back to HQ to get a ship with the proper equipment for wormhole entry; the North Star. But there was one thing they didn't anticipate. The wormhole that leads to that particular universe periodically shifts between the two halves of it. And it turned out that the part where the North Star ended up in was the half that was known as Null Sector 51 GZ, more commonly known as the Ghost Zone.

We now join our heroes at the base the NSC had set up in this world. "I don't know about this," said Kala, "this place is really spooky." "What have you got to worry about?" asked Matt, "you have the five best mercs in the program for this." Matt was referring to himself, Chris, Techo, Talia, and Wilson. He managed to convince the last two to join him for old time's sake. "I have to agree," said Rick, "just coming into a place called the Ghost Zone just screams 'bad idea'." "Don't tell me you guys believe in ghosts," said Talia. "At this point," said Akira, "I'd believe anything."

The group came into a large room that was meant for a laboratory. There were several scientists making observations of the strange atmosphere outside. "Uh, can we get some help over here?" asked Wilson. "Yes, you can," said a voice. The group jumped and turned around. Standing was a scientist with very pale skin and long hair. Standing beside him were two larger men wearing biohazard suits. "I'm Professor Drake, these are my assistants, Imhotep and Phobos."

"Er, hi," said Matt, "we're looking for a couple of friends, we think they've been sent here when their escape pod was accidentally sucked in here." "That might be the case," said Professor Drake, "lots of things wind up in the Ghost Zone. But I and my associates have become quite familiar with this place. I'm certain we could act as your guides. However, we want one small task in exchange. An artifact known as the Amulet of Aragon. We are very interested in studying it."

"Okay, sounds fair enough," said Techo. As the three scientist walked away, Matt muttered, "Is it me, or are these guys a bit testy?" "Don't worry," said Lilo, "they're just particularly grouchy for zombies." The three scientists paused for a moment and Phobos muttered something about 'fiery graves'.

--------------------------------------

It had now been three days since Chip and the rest had disappeared and the North Star was now going through the Ghost Zone. Professor Drake insisted on retrieving the Amulet first. "You sure this thing is one of a kind?" asked Matt irritatingly. "Well, no, there are others, but this one is of a better quality." "What do these amulets do anyway?" "Ah, ah, ah, let's leave that to the professionals." "Don't worry," said Phobos who had just appeared behind Matt and nearly startled him out of his skin, "No danger will come to your warriors…I mean, crew." The two of them left the room and Matt muttered, "I swear those two don't breathe."

Professor Drake soon proved to be really full of himself. He treated the others like he was of a lower class than him. Not to mention all the snide remarks and the odd unfamiliarity with common technology. But then his assistants weren't all that better. They weren't as obnoxious, but they were annoyingly eccentric. Phobos kept addressing the crew as 'warriors' and started adding suffixes such as 'of death' or 'of doom' to ordinary things.

Imhotep wasn't any better. For example, one time, Chris wanted to have a word with Imhotep about the Ghost Zone. He went to the door of the room where Imhotep had designated for himself. "Imhotep, are you in there?" called Chris, "I have a few questions for you. Imhotep?" Getting no answers, Wilson opened the door to see if he was inside. The instant he did that, a torrent of sand came out and buried Chris up to the neck. Chris spat out the sand that got in his mouth and said, "Oh, this is really filthy, you wouldn't find cockroaches living in this stuff." Suddenly a scarab the size of a skateboard came out of the sand. Quite fortunately for Chris, the scarab paid him no mind and scuttled off down the hallway. Moments later, he heard Lilo's voice say, "Oh boy! A giant scarab! Can we keep him? Ow! He bit me!"

Soon after that, Imhotep was hauled in front of Matt. "What were you thinking keeping all that sand in there?" he demanded. "Well, I just like to bring something that reminds me of my home country," said Imhotep. "So you fill your room full of sand and bring a big fat beetle with you?" Matt asked skeptically. "You have your ways of keeping memories, I have mine. But I suppose I do over-feed him a bit." "Well, if I find that you're carrying asps or scorpions or any other weird stuff with you, you're taking all your stuff to the airlock with you. Do I make myself clear?" Matt's eyes glowed slightly in anger. Disturbingly, Imhotep showed no signs of fear or even surprise as this. "I understand sir," he said and he calmly got up and walked out of the room.

Eventually the North Star reached the place where the Amulet of Aragon was supposed to be. It was in a region of the Ghost Zone known as the Tundra of the Far Frozen. Just looking at the long stretches of snow and ice were enough to make one shiver. And quite predictably, everyone hated their three "guides". As Matt got ready to go down onto the tundra with Talia, Wilson, Techo, Lilo, and Stitch, he told the three scientists. "Okay, we're going down to find this Amulet of yours and you are NOT coming. You're to take no action while we're gone. You can just watch the comms. When we get back, we're taking you right back to that base after we've found our friends."

Professor Drake glared at Matt as if he were a smear on his boot. Phobos stared forward but Drake held up a hand. "Fine, we agree to your terms," he said, "beware though… do not try to cross me again." Matt walked over to the others and muttered, "Freaks." As soon as the exploration party had left, Imhotep said, "I'll be glad when they get that Amulet. I'm not sure how much more of these humans I can stand." "Patience," said Drake, "once the Amulet is in my possession, we will have no further use for them. Until then, we must act to our benefactor's plan."

On the small frozen planetoid, the exploration party was moving forward in one of the North Star's 'Makta' APC's. It eventually came to a stop at a large hill of snow. Over the hill was where the Amulet was kept. The six of them got out and started marching over the hill. "This is kinda like when Slushy was activated," said Lilo. Matt nodded and said, "Stitch told me about that once, probably not this bad though."

Techo checked his wrist communicator and said, "Just over this hill, this is too easy… whoops, jinxed us." Talia rolled her eyes and said, "We are not jinxed." They got over the top and looked down. Where the Amulet was supposed to be was apparently right in the middle of a village populated by what looked like yetis. "Told you…OW!" Talia punched Techo in the nose. "Hmm, maybe if we ask…" said Lilo but the four mercenaries were too busy coming up with complicated attack strategies to listen. Lilo sighed to herself and she and Stitch went down to the village by themselves.

As they approached the buildings, it became apparent they were made entirely out of ice blocks. "Cool," said Lilo as she and Stitch walked in, "this is like a Himalayan Inuit town." "Inuit?" asked Stitch. "Most people call them Eskimos, but they don't like that," explained Lilo, "whatever you do, don't put your tongue on-" "Uh, Wiwo?" Lilo looked and saw that Stitch's tongue was frozen to the side of a building.

"Freeze!" commanded a voice. The two of them looked and saw three of the yetis pointing ice spears at them. "Er, okay, but he's already frozen." An ice beam came out of one of the spears and hit near Lilo's feet. "Don't make a move, human," growled the offending yeti. "What's going on here?" asked a similar but much friendlier-sounding voice. Another yeti, slightly taller and wearing a purple cape walked towards the group. "Lord Frostbite," said one of the yetis, "we've caught these two intruders here. One's a human, but I'm not what the other is."

Frostbite chuckled and said, "At ease, fellow Far Frozen, can you not see that this is just a child?" Frostbite turned to Lilo and said, "My apologies for your rude welcoming, but we are still not used to human visitors. Even though they helped saved our world, we can sometimes be a bit testy about them." "Hi," said Lilo, "my name's Lilo and this is Stitch. We came to ask if we could have the Amulet of Aragon please." Frostbite's face became much more serious. "How do you know about the Amulet?" he asked. "A guy called Professor Drake told us about it," said Lilo. Frostbite rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Follow me. But first, could someone get something to melt his tongue?"

Frostbite led Lilo and Stitch to a cave that stalactites and stalagmites made of both rock and ice. They went to the back of this cave where Frostbite put his icy hand on a small depression in the wall. A door opened and a smaller cave was revealed. Inside was a pedestal of ice. On top of the pedestal rested a small round amulet that was made of gold with a round green stone in the middle with a dragon's pupil on it. "This is the Anarchic Amulet of Aragon," said Frostbite. "It is said to possess sevenfold the power of the other Amulets. It once belonged to a royal family who powers also stemmed from the lesser Amulets. But it was feared that its great power would corrupt one of its users, so it was given to us for safe keeping."

"What exactly does it do?" asked Lilo. "When one is wearing an Amulet of Aragon, they have the power to assume a dragon's form and powers. But the Anarchic Amulet would its user seven times more power than a regular Amulet. It is not lightly that we will let such a powerful artifact leave our hands. But if someone is looking for it, then it would be safer if it was in a different hiding place."

Frostbite picked up the Amulet and handed it to Lilo. "Here," he said, "take this and find a place to hide it. But promise me this, no matter what happens, never let anyone use it. If anyone found out the power inside it, they could create a reign of terror and tyranny to rival even Pariah Dark. Understand?" "I don't know who Pariah Dark is," said Lilo, "but I know what you mean." As she and Stitch turned to leave, Lilo said, "Thanks for giving us the Amulet, and thanks for the hot cocoa." "Are you sure that wise?" asked one of the guards. "Time will tell," said Frostbite, "but I believe that that little girl's destiny has a strong connection to the Amulet."

By that time, Matt and the rest had finally got their plan straight. "Alright," said Matt, "on the count of three, we move. One… two…" "Hey guys," said a voice. The four of them jumped and looked to see Lilo and Stitch coming back up the hill. They also saw the golden amulet in her hand. "What the," said Techo, "how did you get it?" "Easy," said Lilo, "we asked." The mercenaries looked at each other and Wilson said, "We never tell this to anyone, we'll never live this down."

As the six of them drove back, Lilo told them about what happened with Frostbite. "So this thing can turn you into a really powerful dragon?" asked Talia. "That's what he said," said Lilo. "If Drake wants this so badly," said Matt, "he probably has something in store for this. We better radio the others and tell them about this." Wilson picked up the radio and spoke into it, "North Star, come in North Star… Are you there? Chris? C'mon, pick up already."

"They won't answer you," said a familiar voice and Professor Drake and his two assistants appeared out of nowhere. "Now, hand over the Amulet, and you won't be harmed," said Drake. "I don't know how you got here," said Matt, "but you're not getting this thing." "Oh I am," said Drake, "that thing has been part of my family's history for 2000 years." As he spoke, his clothes changed to resemble that of a medieval prince with slightly blue skin and red eyes. He reached forward and grabbed the Amulet. Then he put it around his own neck. "What have you done with our friends?" asked Lilo. "If you mean your fellow warriors," said Phobos, "they are unharmed, just in a very deep sleep."

"That's it," said Matt, "deceive me into bringing you treasure, you could probably get away with that. But mess with my friends and the gloves are off." "What a fortuitous metaphor," said 'Drake', "Hotep-Ra?" 'Imhotep' removed the gloves to his biohazard suit, revealing bandaged hands underneath. Suddenly the hands extended from the wrists on more bandages and punched Matt and Wilson off the APC. "Why you doublecrossing…GYA!" began Talia before more bandages hogtied her. Then the rest of the biohazard suit came off, revealing an Egyptian mummy underneath. "Slaves should not speak ill of their masters," said Hotep-Ra. "Careful Ra," said 'Drake' raising a warning finger, "they did aid us."

Techo turned on the Makta's guns with his wrist computers and turned the turret on 'Drake', firing the 155mm cannon. Then he turned the cannon on Hotep-Ra and said, "Let her go or join your…" He was interrupted as a fireball blew the APC apart. A 30 foot black and purple dragon wearing the Amulet waved the smoke away and sneered, "You can't kill the dead, fools."

Matt seemed to snap. "I've had it with undead!" he yelled, "especially bloody undead dragons! Waste him!" The group fired on the dragon but the blasts went right through. "You think your puny technology can harm Prince Aragon?" He smacked Matt aside and he crashed into Phobos. "Your buddies may be tough," said Matt getting up, "but I bet you're easy to beat up." Suddenly the biohazard suit burst into flames, revealing an armored knight with a flaming cape. "Or maybe you're not. Who are you?" "I am the Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween, prepare to meet your end." 'Phobos' swung his glowing green sword at Matt who narrowly missed it. Wilson and Techo tried to hit him from behind, but the Fright Knight turned and blasted them into an ice wall.

Matt tried to ignite his ion staff, but he knocked down before he could ignite. As Aragon picked Matt up, Matt saw the Fright Knight blast Lilo and Stitch into unconsciousness. "I thank you for your help…that's why you get to live," said Aragon to a struggling Matt, "Such potential and you waste it on good acts…goodbye captain." He let Matt drop and then he, Hotep-Ra, and the Fright Knight disappeared.

It was a big drop and it took a lot out of Matt. He just managed to activate a single signal to the ship before the cold made him join them in blissful sleep. Fortunately, Frostbite and two of his guards had followed the group from a distance and saw what happened. "We better get them back to the medical lab," said Frostbite as he bent to pick up Matt.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the parallel side of that world, Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on the last parts of the Specter Speeder with Draco and Chip's help. "It sure was swell of you guys to give us a hand with this," said Jack, "if we haven't gotten your help, we wouldn't finished on the day of the full moon." "Well," said Draco, "I guess we owe you guys since we unintentionally brought Ghoulwyrm here in the first place. But we wouldn't have turned our back on someone in your position." "We should hurry though," said Chip, "the full moon is tonight."

"You got that right," said Jazz's voice. The four turned to look as Jazz came down the stairs with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Jazz had been allowed to stay home from school ever since the curse started setting in. It was a good thing because she had trouble controlling her manifesting ghost powers without Danny's tutorage. But that wasn't the only thing that was manifesting.

Orange fur that matched Jazz's hair had spread all over her body. She was gotten significantly taller when her legs became digitigrade. Her tail has also grown from a stump to all the way down to her knees. Her nails had become claws with sheathes. Not to mention her ears were becoming more bat-like and her face was growing forward into a muzzle. "Uh, hi Jazz," said Maddie, "you look, er, pretty." "I look like a mutant hybrid freak," said Jazz. "Now, now," said PlasMorph, "that's just the mutant hybrid hormones talking," which got him a kick from Danny.

"Don't worry Jazz," said Jack, "we've just finished the Speeder and we're gonna find that dracopyre and fix you." "Actually," said Danny, "I think me, Sam, and Tucker should go. We know more about the Ghost Zone's geography than you do." "Me and Chip and Morph will come too," said Draco. "Why should I come?" asked Morph. "Would you rather stay here to entertain the ghostly werepyre you offended?" asked Tucker. "Good point." "But how do we find that undead creeper?" asked Sam. "We'll ask Frostbite if we could borrow the Infi-Map," said Danny, "we won't let Ghoulwyrm get away with this. We'll be back and we're gonna save Jazz."

Then the six of them climbed into the Specter Speeder and went through the Ghost Portal into the Ghost Zone. EctoplasMorph looked from Jack to Maddie to Contrinus to Jazz and then said, "Now what are we gonna do till they get back." "I hope it's soon," said Jazz, "I think I'm starting to grow wings on my back." "Hey, try and look at this from the bright side," said Jack, "if you could make this curse thing work for you, you could become a superhero."

"That's superheroine," corrected Contrinus. "You know," said Jazz perking up, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I don't have a costume to wear." "Well we've got plenty of extra jumpsuits," said Maddie, "I'm sure we can make something." "Cool," said Jazz, "I'll go the notebook I drew my ideas for a costume in." As she went up the stairs, Contrinus said to herself, "I'm not sure which is more tragic; the fact she's becoming a werepyre or that she has a notebook full of ideas for superheroine costumes."

* * *

There's another chapter. Now the plotline's getting more complex. Who is the "benefactor" that Prince Aragon, Hotep-Ra, and the Fright Knight are working for? Not to mention the fact that Matt's crew is in the Ghost Zone. But if you think this is a lot of development, just wait for the next chapter. Check for it and please review. 


	7. Dracopyre Hunt

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 7: Dracopyre Hunt**

As the Specter Speeder went deeper into the Ghost Zone, the search party inside was keeping an eye out for any signs of Ghoulwyrm. "You'd think an alien chimera made by demonic necromancy would be easy to find," said Tucker. "Uh, one undead creature among all these ghosts?" said Sam skeptically. "Good point." "Don't worry guys," said Danny, "If the Infi-Map can locate any ghost in the Ghost Zone, I'm sure it'll find Ghoulwyrm." "By the way," said Draco, "you never said what this Frostbite was like." "Oh, he's nice, honorable, but likes it cold." "How cold are we talking about?" asked Chip.

"Eh, about that cold," Danny pointed out the window to the tundra coming up. "Wait a minute," said Draco, "Ice? Nobody said anything about ice." "Isn't Frostbite that good enough of a hint?" asked Tucker. "Uh-uh, no way, I am not going out there." "What's his problem?" asked Sam. "Draco has cryophobia," explained Chip. "He's afraid of tears?" asked Danny. "No, he's afraid of coldness, don't they teach you kids entomology anymore?" "Hey!" said Draco, "it's not my fault I'm cold-blooded. I am not stepping one foot onto that tundra." "Okay," said Danny, "nobody's forcing you. We'll just stop by, ask for the Infi-Map, and find Ghoulwyrm. You can stay here while we get the map." "Fine by me," said Draco, "but before you go, where are the extra blankets?"

"Wait a minute," said Danny, "what's that?" 'That' was a large spaceship floating near the Tundra. Chip extended his eye somewhat like a telescope and he said, "Don't worry, it has the CPS brand on it. Maybe Matt and the gang came to help. But who's that little kid on top?" "What?" said Sam. Chip activated a small viewing screen on the back of his head to let the others see what he was seeing. They could that on top of the ship was a small boy wearing an astronaut's suit. "Oh, that's just Youngblood," said Danny, "he's just a brat that hates adults and can't be seen by them."

Chip was also capable of picking up what Youngblood was saying and activated a small pair of audio speakers near the viewing screen. Youngblood's voice came through clear as a bell, "Space aliens beware! Captain Youngblood, the Ghost Zone's greatest space explorer is off to chart unexplored planets!" Suddenly the panel he was on flipped open as a hatch door was opened. Youngblood fell off the ship and onto the Speeder's windshield. "Hi Youngblood," said Tucker as Youngblood slowly fell off, "bye Youngblood."

Chris stuck his head through the hatch and yelled, "Hey! Who's making the racket up here?" "Hi Chris!" called Morph, sticking his head out the door. Chris rubbed his eyes and said, "Morph? Is that you?" "Us too!" called Draco. "Where have you guys been?" "It's a very long story. Short version is that Ghoulwyrm's back and we need to find him so he can cure someone he bit." "Well, Matt and some of the others went down to the Tundra, maybe they can help," said Chris, "I have to stay here and fix this thing. Those guys trashed everything."

Soon afterwards, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Chip, and Morph were outside, trudging through the thick snow. Well, everyone except Danny who could float over the snow. The five of them soon reached Frostbite's village. Their presence was quickly announced and Frostbite came to greet them. "It is always an honor to have the Ghost Zone's Savior visit our humble village," said Frostbite "especially after he saved the Ghost Zone twice. Who are your new servants?" "Uh, they're actually aliens from another world," said Danny, "and we need the…" "Oh, of course," interrupted Frostbite, "they've come here to see their companions right?" "What?" asked Chip and Morph. "Follow me," said Frostbite.

They were led to the medical lab where several people were being held in the suspension chambers. One of them looked like a blue koala with bat-like ears. The others were humans, one being a little Hawaiian girl, three being men, and one a woman. It was a bit awkward since the humans were only clad in their underwear. "Is that really necessary?" asked Danny as he covered his eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want their clothes to get soggy, would we? Besides, their clothing needed to be defrosted."

The voices woke up one of the men in the chamber, the one with black hair and an armband on his right arm. "Hi Matt," said Chip and Morph. "Chip! Morph! Where have you been? Where are we? Who are all these guys? Where are my clothes?" "It's a bit of a long story," said Chip, "I think we can wait until you're dressed."

After Matt got dressed, Chip told Matt about what happened since the escape pod went through the wormhole. "I hoped we'd seen the last of Ghoulwyrm," said Matt. "So were we," said Danny, "but we got to find him so he cure my sister." "I know exactly how you feel," said Matt, "I'll help too. I wouldn't mind knocking around Ghoulwyrm again. Maybe we'll find that Aragon guy while we're at it." "Aragon?" said Sam, "Prince Aragon?" "That's what he called himself. Then there were his two buddies, a mummy and a knight." "Hotep-Ra?" asked Tucker. "Fright Knight?" asked Danny, "maybe you should tell us about what you've been doing."

The others had been awakened and redressed by then so they were able to tell about the three scientist impersonators. "Odd," said Danny, "all three of those guys are normally solo ghosts. Why would they join each other?" "What?" said Wilson, "those guys were ghosts?" "Uh, yeah, so are me and the Far Frozen here." "Okay, you've got to be pulling my leg," said Techo, "I can believe Ectonurites, they're real enough. But ghosts? How can I believe that?" For an answer, Danny put his hand on Techo's chest and made him intangible. He then lowered him until he was halfway through the floor. "OK! OK! I believe in ghosts! I believe in ghosts!"

Danny pulled Techo back up and said, "Now, if we're going to find Ghoulwyrm, we'll need the Infi-Map." "Can't the Specter Speeder's radar find it?" asked Tucker. "I'm not sure if Ghoulwyrm would count as a real-world item," said Sam, "not to mention he can probably make himself undetectable." Frostbite brought the Infi-Map and opened it. He studied if for a while and then said, "It looks like this creature you seek is in a particular part of the Ghost Zone known as Davy Jones' Locker." "Davy Jones' Locker?" asked Lilo, "isn't that where drowned sailors go?" "That is correct, take the Map with you. It'll find the safest route to the Locker." Danny took the Infi-Map and said, "Look after the others in their ship. We'll track down Ghoulwyrm."

The Specter Speeder was a bit more cramped now that it had seven more passengers. Nevertheless, the group was rapidly moving through the Ghost Zone. "I wonder why Ghoulwyrm would want to go to Davy Jones' Locker" asked Draco, "he doesn't look very good at swimming." "I don't think the Locker has just water in it," said Danny, "but you do have a point. There are probably several other places that are better for him." "Whatever his reason, I'm sure we'll get there in time," said Wilson, "so long as nothing slows us down."

Suddenly several missiles came out of nowhere and flew towards the Specter Speeder. Matt took the controls and pulled the Speeder out of the way. Danny phased through the Speeder and blasted the missiles to pieces. "Where did those come from?" asked Talia. "They came from me," said a voice. They looked in the direction of the voice and saw a ghost wearing cybernetic battle armor with green flaming hair and a skull-like face. "Skulker? What are you doing here?" asked Danny. "I'm about to add a very valuable prize to my trophy room: your mounted head." Skulker opened fire on Danny who flew out of the way just in time.

"If only there were some weapons on this thing," muttered Matt. "I could probably install some," said Techo, "but I that'll take time." "No need for that," said Chip, "I've got an idea." He turned on the Speeder's speakers and spoke into it, "Danny, get back here. We don't have any time to wait." "That's your plan?" asked Stitch. Chip shushed him and continued, "We've got a quest to do, we can't waste time fighting with random ghosts."

Skulker paused and said, "Quest? What quest?" "Oh, didn't you hear?" said Chip, "we're going hunting for a dracolich. "Dracolich? I thought those things were extinct." "All but this one. That makes this one super-rare and super-valuable. Truly the jewel in any hunter's trophy room." Skulker looked hesitant and said, "Wait! You might need my help!" "Why would we?" asked Danny, finally catching on to what Chip was trying to do. "I've been tracking in the Ghost Zone for centuries. I'll be able to help you track it. I might even be able to subdue it." "Well, okay, if you insist," said Chip, but he then muttered to the others, "Hook, line, and sinker."

After Skulker joined their group, the trip was rather uneventful. Of course, the Box Ghost popped up and tried unsuccessfully to scare them. The only one he scared was Morph, but only because he never seen him before. Skulker caught the Box Ghost with his net-launcher and kicked him away. But eventually the Infi-Map showed they were very close to the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker. "Okay," said Sam, reading the Map, "the entrance should be across this small group of ecto-asteroids.

The Specter Speeder crossed over the ecto-asteroids and stopped in front of the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker. The entrance was shaped like a giant gym locker with the name 'D. Jones' on it, making the moment rather anti-climatic. "Ghost Zone or not, that is a horrible pun," said Draco. "I hope there aren't any old socks in there," said Wilson. "How will we find Ghoulwyrm in there anyways?" asked Techo. "We could use this," said Chip, holding up a leg of mutton. "Mutton?" asked Tucker. "For some odd reason, Dracons, and by extension creatures with Dracon DNA in them, find it very hard to resist mutton." "That would explain why Draco's drooling on the floor," said Sam.

Suddenly the radar on the dashboard beeped. "Two ghosts approaching from the port side," said Matt. When some of them looked confused, Matt said, "That's left." They looked towards the left to see Prince Aragon and Hotep-Ra floating by the Locker's door. "Well, well," said Aragon, "you were able to recover. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to do that again." "Out of the way," said Danny, "we've got more important people to deal with than you two." "Ah, you mean our benefactor," said Hotep-Ra, "he has anticipated your disturbance and positioned us here to hold you." "We're not after your benefactor, we're after Ghoulwyrm," said Wilson.

When the two ghosts didn't change expressions, Chip said, "Wait, Ghoulwyrm is your benefactor? How could he persuade you to work for him?" "Well, he shares the same views for Earth as us," said Hotep-Ra, "a planet set back a thousand years or two where superstition rules over mankind without any modern technology." "No way is that gonna happen," said Tucker, "so you losers get out of the way before you blast you away. "Losers?" said Aragon angrily, "have you forgotten I wear the Anarchic Amulet of Aragon?" The Amulet glowed and he changed into his giant dragon form. "Good point," said Matt.

Sam quickly grabbed Draco while Tucker grabbed Chip. "What are you doing?" asked Draco. "Real world stuff passes through everything in the Ghost Zone," said Sam. "You two need to get into the Locker and find Ghoulwyrm." "Why us?" asked Chip. "You have superpowers, you've fought Ghoulwyrm before, you stand a better chance against us," said Tucker as the two were shoved out the door. Stitch picked Morph and tossed him out the door with Draco and Chip. "What did you do that for?" asked Lilo. Stitch shrugged and said, "They go best together."

"Uh, what do we do now?" asked Chip. "Head for the door!" cried Draco as he narrowly avoided a ghostly fire blast from Aragon. He grabbed Chip and Morph and flew towards the door. Danny and Skulker were having trouble following as they were constantly being attacked by the two ghosts. Suddenly two blasts from the Specter Speeder threw Aragon and Hotep-Ra back. "There we go," said Techo after he put the wires back in place, "a set of ghost-blasting blaster fully operational." "Go get Ghoulwyrm," said Matt through the speakers, "we'll take care of these guys." Danny and Skulker flew towards the door as Draco, Chip, and Morph opened it up. Then the five of them went inside.

Davy Jones' Locker was much more impressive-looking on the inside than on the outside. For one thing, it was rather dark, even for the Ghost Zone. Another was that there were hundreds of spectral shipwrecks and floating gravestones. And of course, there was seawater. Strangely enough, it was above them. "Shouldn't that be down here?" asked Draco. "This is Davy Jones' Locker, the bottom of the sea," said Skulker, "what would you expect? Now keep quiet. That dracolich is around here somewhere." He took a closer look at one of the gravestones and said, "Something's disturbed the moss on this, with extremely long and sharp claws." Then he examined black stains on another and said, "By the severity of this burn, it was either really angry when it was breathing fire or really powerful." "Neither is good for us," said Danny.

Finally Skulker looked at some gouges on the rail of a shipwreck and said, "And its hands are strong enough for it to crush part of the haul." "Oh, so close," said a voice. They looked up and saw Ghoulwyrm floating above them. "As you can see, those were made by four claws, which meant they were made by my feet. The same feet that are about to do this." Ghoulwyrm swooped downwards and grabbed Danny's shoulders with his feet. He then swooped around and slammed Danny into a shipwreck, smashing it to splinters. "Truly an impressive display of strength," said Skulker, "now there's a prize worth hunting." He threw a bola at Ghoulwyrm and tied his legs together. Ghoulwyrm simply ripped it apart and said, "You think some ghost rope can hold a dracopyre of my caliber?" "Dracopyre? You told me he was a dracolich." "He's kinda both," said Chip, "is that a problem?" "No, that just makes him more valuable." He activated his jetpack and flew straight into Ghoulwyrm.

The experiments helped Danny get up. "Are you okay?" asked Chip. "Yeah, fine, that guy's a lot stronger than he looks." "That's why Jumba used Draco DNA with me," said Draco. He looked over to where Skulker and Ghoulwyrm were battling and said, "Shouldn't we help him?" "Actually, I think we should let him wear down Ghoulwyrm a bit," said Danny. Suddenly Ghoulwyrm threw Skulker through several rows of gravestones. Skulker got up and yelled, "No abomination's going to beat me!" "Where have I heard that before?" asked Morph. As Skulker flew at Ghoulwyrm again, Ghoulwyrm caught him with his incredibly long arms. "You are most insistent, hunter. Allow me to discriminate that." The lightning rods on his back extended and several thousand bolts of purple electricity surged through Skulker. The overwhelming surge caused the battle suit to shut down. Ghoulwyrm then tossed Skulker through the Locker's door and said, "Now, who's next?"

"That would be you, Glowworm," said Danny as he flew at him. Ghoulwyrm's eyes glowed purple with indignity and yelled, "Don't call me Glowworm! My name is Ghoulwyrm!" He blasted Danny with a purple lightning bolt that sent him careening into some gravestones. Then Ghoulwyrm noticed the experiments coming and said, "I thought there would be more of you. Fortunately, I've prepared." He then somehow managed to snap his very long and sharp fingers. Suddenly there was a whinny and the Fright Knight appeared riding his winged steed, the Nightmare. "Miserable creatures!" shouted the Fright Knight, "prepare to meet thy end!" "Okay, who says 'thy' anymore?" asked Draco. But the three of them retreated to another part of the Locker to do battle with the Fright Knight.

Ghoulwyrm turned to Danny and said, "It looks like it's just you and me now, boy." "I'm only going to say this once," said Danny, "come back with me to Earth so you can cure Jazz." "Ah, having trouble healing the wound up?" said Ghoulwyrm "No, your stupid venom's cursing her and turning her into a werepyre, or something like that." Ghoulwyrm's eyes widened in surprise, "It's actually working? Odd, my venom's normally to unstable to work, unless, that doppelganger, his ectoplasm must have stabilized my venom. How interesting." "Yeah, we figured that out," said Danny, "are you coming or what?" "It would do you no good," said Ghoulwyrm, "even if I wanted to cure your sister, I don't think I could. Her DNA's infused with ectoplasm now, not unlike you. Of course, seeing as I created her, I'll be able to control her, since she has gone into her final stage by now." "That's not gonna happen," said Danny, "I don't know if you are capable of making an antidote, I do know you can treat her. And I'm bringing you home, whether you're willing or not."

He fired a beam of ectoplasmic energy at Ghoulwyrm who smacked it aside with his bandages. "You think you can beat me?" said Ghoulwyrm, "why do you think I came to Davy Jones' Locker in the first place? In this darkness, I can reach my full potential." Suddenly Ghoulwyrm grew slightly larger and a bit more muscular. Spikes sprang out of the back of his hands, his feet, his shoulders, and down his tail. The teeth in his upper mouth became fangs while his lower mouth's fangs grew even sharper. The five tentacles in chest also came out. His claws also grew slightly longer and glowed purple. "Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Danny. "No, this is." The dracolich's tentacles spread apart and he fired a beam of purple energy at Danny. Danny just narrowly avoided it, just as well since the beam vaporized several tombstones.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but can you do this?" Danny fired an icy blast at Ghoulwyrm who countered with his plasma flame. "Head-on attacks? I think you can do better with that." He swiped at Danny who disappeared as he did so. "What?" "I can, it's called distraction." Ghoulwyrm turned to see Danny fired an ice ray at him. This was too fast for Ghoulwyrm to react and he ended up getting hit. Ghoulwyrm screamed in pain, his undead body having no defense against the cold. "Y-y-you'll n-n-need to do b-b-better than that," shivered Ghoulwyrm. "How about this?" said Danny and then he took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. Ghoulwyrm countered with his sonic howl. Green and purple waves of sonic energy overlapped each other and canceled each other because of their slightly opposite soundwaves. "This'll take longer than I thought," thought Danny.

-----------------------------

Matt and his team parked the Speeder and jumped onto several asteroids in front of the Locker portal, blocking Hotep and Aragon from pursuing Danny and co inside. "You want them, you have to go through us," said Techo. Hotep and Aragon just laughed like it was the funniest thing they'd heard all day. Matt clicked a charge into his mass pistol. "Ten points on a good threat, Techo but zero for result," said Matt slowly.

Hotep managed to stop laughing to say. "We let you go last time because you helped us…" he said conjuring up several of his ghost minions to attack the group. This time however the gang was ready. The first ghost minion attacked Talia and regretted it immediately as she fired a pulse round into the ground at its feet, knocking it over before using her stun prod on it (one of the few usable weapons) and kicking it back.

Matt and Chris were dealing with two more minions in similar fashion, using a couple of the spare capture flasks from the Speeder when Aragon swooped down, sending a few fireballs at our heroes and forcing them to scatter for cover. Matt, Chris and Techo ducked behind some rocks as Aragon flew over them, laughing. "We gotta get that amulet off of Aragon before he barbeques us," yelled Chris as some more fireballs just missed their cover. Matt peered out as Techo moaned, "Shame the North Star needed repairs. A few particle blasters wouldn't be unwelcome."

Matt peered out before jumping out of cover, running for another, "I'll deal with Aragon…deal with that mummy," he called as Aragon swooped after him. Techo and Chris saw a group of Hotep's minions heading for them. "Screw that," said Techo and the two ran after Matt.

Matt, Chris and Techo stopped as they reached the edge of the asteroid they'd been on. "Oh well…plan B," he muttered before turning and yelling. "You call yourself a prince? That's a joke." Aragon stopped, mostly out of shock. "How DARE YOU?" he roared but Matt wasn't done. Chris muttered into Matt's ear, "It's not a good idea to antagonize the flying flamethrower."

Matt ignored Chris and continued, "Most princes I've met weren't petty thieves…you sure you didn't steal the title?" This, as far as Aragon was concerned, was the final straw. He swooped down on Matt, knocking the human backwards into a portal before following him in. Chris and Techo looked in horror before being forced to turn their attention back to Hotep. "Been nice knowing you…" said Techo as Hotep and his minions got ready to attack…and exploded.

"About time…" said Chris with a whoop as the North Star flew overhead, dropping a few Disruptor torpedoes and laser blasts as it went by.

-----------------------------

Matt rolled across a load of grass before stopping. "Ok…that hurt," he moaned, pulling himself up. A fireball just missed turning him into impure charcoal and Matt looked up to see Aragon coming in for another pass. The portal had taken them to a floating plateau complete with several ruins. Aragon landed with a boom in front of him. "Like it here? This is where my family has always fought officially…it seems perfect that I dispatch you here," he said before lunging.

Luckily Matt's experiment enhanced reflexes saved him from death but not from being blasted off of his feet. He came up firing only to have the rounds pass through the ghost dragon and cause a huge explosion. "Well…this could be going better." muttered Matt as Aragon attacked again. Matt ran for one of the ruins, dodging fireballs before an explosion caused by one sent him through a wall. What surprised Matt was the fact that neither he nor the wall was affected. "Cool…weird but cool," he muttered, rubbing his head as the floor was still as hard as usual.

"You can't hide forever," taunted Aragon, circling over the ruins and trying to spot Matt. Matt's distant voice called back, "I'm sure I could if I tried hard enough." Aragon sent a fireball into one of the ruins, blasting it apart. In his hiding place, Matt got a good view of the exploding ruin. "Ok…so I've got the giant ghost dragon away from the others…which is good…the bad part is that now I have to get that amulet off without support…crap, I got to really plan better," he muttered.

He loaded a few explosive rounds into his pistol and ran for another ruin, firing as he went, causing a storm of explosions round Aragon which only made the dragon more angry. "You little bug. Is that the best you have?" he said, swooping at Matt who was forced to dive to the ground or be a shish kebab. Matt fired a few more shots as Aragon flew overhead to no effect. "Smegging flying alligator," he muttered running for another ruin. As Aragon blasted apart another possible cover, Matt began to get an idea and pulled out all his plasma charges…

Aragon looked down into the ruins till he spotted the human coming out. "Fool." He thought, swooping down before grabbing Matt and tossing him a good thirty feet forward. Matt rolled with the attack but he still had to shake the stars from his vision as Aragon dived in for another attack. Aragon watched, half amused, as the human ran back into the ruin.

He blasted the old wooden double doors to dust before heading in to finish off the human. "Now I'll deal with y…eh?" he said, finding only a load of bright blue orbs littering the entire ruin. Some movement behind him got his attention. Aragon spun round to see Matt in the distance, holding a glowing orb of plasma in his hand. Matt pitched the orb in through the doorway, causing the two dozen plasma grenades he'd shut in there to go off like the building had been made of C-4. The whole building went up in a blue fireball. "HAH! TAKE THAT!" called Matt before sitting down in the grass. "Thank goodness that's over." He said to himself, before jumping as an angry roar came from the blasted ruin. "Oh, gimmie a break," he muttered as Aragon came out of the blaze, unphased.

Aragon kept up a volley of fireballs that Matt was just narrowly avoiding. "Isn't this a bit unfair?" asked Matt as he ducked around a rock. "All's fair in war," said Aragon, "though I am a bit sorry that my opponent is someone so easily squashed." "Well, I'm not feeling that great about it myself," said Matt, "maybe if you should fight someone in your own weight class." "Ha!" said Aragon, "not even my own sister could topple me." "Oh yeah?" called a voice. The two of them looked up to see a dragon similar to Aragon only silver and blue coming down from the skies. She opened her mouth and launched a fireball at Aragon, who smacked it away with his tail. The silver dragon landed besides Matt. "You're not gonna eat me, are you?" asked Matt. "No," said the dragon, "I'm Dora, Aragon's sister. He and I have a bit of sibling rivalry with each other." "Oh I know what that's like," said Matt.

Aragon roared and said, "You dare stand against me? Do you not see that I wear the Anarchic Amulet? I am seven times more powerful than you are!" "But you're still the same jerk you've always been for 1600 years," said Dora. "Ooh, good comeback," said Matt. Aragon blasted more dragon fire at them, but Dora had picked up Matt and flew into the air. "The only way to defeat him is removing the Amulet," said Dora to Matt as she evaded more fire blasts, "you think you can do that while I distract him?" "Uh, sure, I think so," said Matt.

Before he could say any more, she swooped backwards and went over Aragon. She dropped Matt onto his back. Matt quickly grabbed hold of the scaly skin and started crawling towards Aragon's neck. Aragon was so busy fighting Dora that he failed to notice Matt's activities. Dora delivered a powerful kick to Aragon's gut that sent the dragon rolling through the air. When he stopped, he growled and said, "Try all you want, I'm still more powerful than you. Eventually you will tire and then I will strike you down!" "Is that any way to talk to your sister?" said a voice. Aragon twisted his head around to see Matt loosening the clasp of the Amulet. Before Aragon could do anything, Matt undid the clasp and the Amulet fell off.

Immediately, Aragon reverted back to his normal form. However, since Aragon was a ghost, he could stay in the air, but Matt couldn't. Matt just managed to save himself by grabbing onto Aragon's boots. "How dare you touch my boots with your filthy hands," snarled Aragon. "Hey, they were filthy long before I got here," said Matt. Aragon started to intangible and said, "Any last requests before your big drop, urchin?" "Sure, can you suddenly contract and bug your eyes out?" "What?" Suddenly Dora grabbed Aragon in her fist, squeezing him tight. She then picked up Matt, abet much more gently. "Thanks for the help," said Matt. "No problem," said Dora, "I've been trying to keep an eye on my brother, but he can be so difficult sometimes." She flew down to get the Anarchic Amulet, which had reduced in size after falling off of Aragon, and said, "Now, don't you need to go back to your friends?" "I think they could use my help," said Matt.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Danny and Ghoulwyrm were still exchanging blows in Davy Jones' Locker. Ghoulwyrm had the advantage of size and power, but Danny was just able to keep up with being smaller and faster. "You might as well quit now," said Ghoulwyrm, "by now the full moon should be at its highest point and your sister will have completely transformed by now. You've got nothing left to fight for." "Even if what you said was true," said Danny, "I still have one thing to fight for; payback!" He threw a punch at Ghoulwyrm who caught it with his hand. "Motivation or not, I still have the home field advantage," hissed Ghoulwyrm. Suddenly a portal to the human world opened up nearby. "Not for long," said Danny and sent a freezing blast that coated most of Ghoulwyrm in ice. Then he threw him through the portal and followed close behind him.

By odd coincidence, the portal brought them to a field outside the city limits of the present Amity Park. And night has indeed fallen and the full moon was in the middle of the sky. Danny and Ghoulwyrm skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. Danny got up and said, "Not so tough without so much darkness boosting you up, are you?" Ghoulwyrm got up and said, "Didn't you hear what I said? I said the darkness helped reach my full potential, not maintain it. Not to mention the full moon also works for me. All you've changed is where your grave will be."

The battle continued onwards. But there was a slight difference. Being in the real world helped Danny focus more. He was now using his powers in greater combinations, something that Ghoulwyrm somehow was unable to do. But then again, it could be the sheer ferocity that Danny was dealing. "Your strength is impressive, Ghost Boy," said Ghoulwyrm as he got up from the last attack, "but I believe it can put to greater use than what you're doing. Why, with our combined forces, we can rule both this planet and the Ghost Zone. We'd be an unstoppable force." "Uh, that didn't work with Vlad Plasmius, it won't work with you," said Danny. "Besides, I promised I'd never use my powers for destruction."

Ghoulwyrm shrugged and said, "I expected that response. I just thought it would be fair to offer at first. I much prefer this way." He swatted Danny backward with his arm. Danny hit the ground and skidded back a few yards. As he was getting up, Ghoulwyrm wrapped his tail around Danny's body. "What are you doing?" asked Danny. "Well, like they always say, if you can't beat them, possess them." Ghoulwyrm became transparent as he slowly sank into Danny. He was being gentle about it either as Danny was screaming in pain. "Save your breath, child," hissed Ghoulwyrm, "no one can save you now."

Suddenly a blue wave of sonic energy came out of nowhere and hit Ghoulwyrm. Ghoulwyrm yelped in pain and clapped his hands over his sensitive ears. This gave Danny plenty of time to phase out of Ghoulwyrm's coils. He looked towards the direction the sonic wave came from and was quite surprised. Floating in the air was a werepyre with orange fur and blue eyes and ghostly aura. She was wearing a jumpsuit similar to Danny's, but had no gloves or boots and had shorter sleeves. Not to mention that instead of the 'D' on Danny's chest, she had a motif of a setting sun. "Jazz?" asked Danny. "Actually," said Jazz, "you can call me Jazz Sunset now."

Ghoulwyrm had just recovered from Jazz's attack and had now noticed her. "So, the little ecto-thrall has finally returned to her creator," he said. "What did you call her?" asked Danny. "A thrall, it's a term for those who have been infected with vampirism or lycanthropy, such as your sister. And also, a thrall is the obedient servant of the one who infected it." Suddenly Ghoulwyrm's eyes flashed purple. Jazz writhed a bit and there her eyes turned purple. "Destroy him," commanded Ghoulwyrm. Jazz turned and punched Danny to the ground. As Danny tried to get up, Jazz floated over him with a blue Ghost Ray forming in her hand. "Jazz, don't do this," said Danny. "Sorry, Danny, I have a new master now," said Jazz. Danny waited for the final blow but suddenly Jazz yelled "Psyche!" and turned and blasted Ghoulwyrm. Ghoulwyrm, not expecting the blast, was thrown into the side of a nearby abandoned barn. He growled and said, "Apparently the ectoplasm's overwrote the natural evil of the curse as well as stabled it. That mean neither of you are of any worth to me." Then he sprang at them, ready to fight.

As the fight continued, it soon became apparent that Jazz was almost an equal match-up to Ghoulwyrm. She possessed a ghost's standard flight, invisibility, intangibility, and ghost rays. She also had the strength, speed, and agility her muscular new form suggested and the sharp fangs and claws that came with them. But another power had manifested besides her sonic howls. While trying to slash at Ghoulwyrm, her claws extended to the same length of her hand and glowed blue. She missed Ghoulwyrm, but the air she slashed ripped, revealing a portal to the Ghost Zone. "Weird," commented Danny, "that's like what Wulf does with his claws."

Suddenly Draco and Chip came flying out of the portal. The Fright Knight soon followed after them. "Draco? Chip? What are you doing here?" asked Jazz. "I don't know," said Draco, "we were fighting the Fright Knight, Chip managed to tether the Nightmare to a shipwreck, and then Morph got slashed with the Soul Shredder and disappeared." The Fright Knight chuckled darkly and said, "He has been sent to a pocket dimension where he's forced to live out his worst fear." "Well, he's Morph," said Draco, "how bad could it be?"

Meanwhile, Morph was running as fast as he could, panting heavily. He was being chased by several very creepy-looking marionettes. The marionettes were all holding various murderous weapons; blunt, sharp, and projectile. "What did I do to deserve this?" screamed Morph as more tomahawks imbedded themselves into his back. He regenerated, but it still hurt. He just dodged a volley of arrows from a couple of puppets wearing overalls. Morph managed to squeeze past some bladed pendulums and looked upwards. Holding the strings of the various puppets was a gigantic version of NegaMorph. "Curtain's about to fall, PlasMorph," said NegaMorph, "and you're about to crushed beneath it, unless you want to dance." PlasMorph screamed as more strings started coming down towards him, twisting themselves into nooses as they went. (Author's Note: Surprisingly scary, isn't it?)

So now the field was being fought by the Fright Knight and Draco and Chip. The two experiments were more wary now and were trying their best to avoid the glowing green sword. "Isn't there any way to beat this guy?" asked Draco. Danny managed to pull away from his battle with Ghoulwyrm to whisper something in Draco's ear. "Really?" asked Draco, "It's that simple?" "Yes, just chant the spell and put the sword in a pumpkin," said Danny and he returned to his battle. "Where are we supposed to find a pumpkin?" asked Chip. Suddenly the Fright Knight punched them both and they were sent flying across the field and landed in a pumpkin patch. Chip looked at where they were and said, "Well, this is convenient."

As the Fright Knight came at them, Draco said, "Get the sword away from him, I'll take care of the rest." "I'll try," said Chip, "but I can't guarantee any success." He charged his hands with viral energy and blast the Fright Knight in the chest. The Fright Knight roared and swung the Soul Shredder at Chip. Chip ducked and wrapped one arm around the arm that was holding the sword. He twisted it and the Soul Shredder flew out of the Fright Knight's hand. It went through the air and Draco caught it by the tilt. Before the Fright Knight could free himself, Draco chanted, "_To end the storm and cease the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near._" Then he buried the sword's blade into the top of a nearby pumpkin.

The sword glowed an even brighter green and the pumpkin grew a jack-o'-lantern's face. It opened its mouth and a powerful sucking wind came out of it. Surprisingly, the only one affect was the Fright Knight. He was dragged into the pumpkin screaming, "NOOOO!" The pumpkin and the sword vanished after he entered and left a shivering PlasMorph in their place. "You okay?" asked Draco. "Were you the one who let me out?" asked Morph. "Yes." Morph grabbed Draco in a tight hug and yelled, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, the battle between Ghoulwyrm and the Fenton siblings had grown quite fierce. Ghoulwyrm, seeing as neither of the Fentons were going to be of use to him, had resolved to destroy them both. Particularly Jazz, as she was a mistake that needed to be removed. He was still at full power from his stay in Davy Jones' Locker, not to mention the full moon energizing him. Eventually he managed to wrap up Danny his bandages and moved on to deal with Jazz. "You can't defeat me, girl," hissed Ghoulwyrm, "I created you, and I can undo that very easily. How fitting you name yourself Sunset, as I am about to bring about the end of your wretched life."

Then Jazz looked behind Ghoulwyrm and said, "You've forgotten one thing Ghoulwyrm. For every sunset, there's a sunrise!" Ghoulwyrm looked behind and as he did, the sun came up over the horizon, bathing the field with light. Ghoulwyrm screamed as the sunlight hit him. His tentacles and spikes were actually smoking in the presence of the ultraviolet radiation. He shrieked in pain as he looked for a place to hide. Fortunately for him, the abandoned barn created enough shade to hide in. He threw himself into the shadow of the barn and out of the sunlight. Once there, his body changed back to what it was before his full potential had been unlocked.

He glared at the Fentons and stepped out of the shadow. Although he didn't smoke anymore, he was visibly weaker and he wasn't floating. "My powers may not be able to work properly in the daylight," he said, "but they're still more than enough to destroy you." He threw some lightning bolts and fireballs, but they were mere sparks compared to what he used before. Danny blasted them aside and said, "Let's finish this guy off." "Gladly," said Jazz. They both took in a deep breath and unleashed their Ghostly Wail and Howl, respectively. Ghoulwyrm tried to counter with his own sonic howl, but the stronger soundwaves easily beat through them and hit Ghoulwyrm. Ghoulwyrm was thrown backwards several yards and skidded to a stop in the middle of the field. Then Jazz landed besides him and pointed a Fenton Thermos at him. "Back to the crypt for you," she said and blasted Ghoulwyrm with the Thermos' anti-Ghoulwyrm energy. As Ghoulwyrm was sucked into the Thermos, he shouted, "I will have my revenge, Jazz Sunset!"

As Jazz placed the lid back over the Thermos, Danny said, "Wow, normally it's me that bad guys swear vengeance on as they're defeated." "What can I say," said Jazz, "I'm just as good a superhero as you are." "Uh, I think you still have a ways to go before that," said Danny, "also, I don't think you'll catch on as fast as me. Werepyres aren't as socially acceptable as ghosts. How are you going to change back anyways?" "I don' really know," said Jazz, "I was hoping it would be like your transformations. But I don't think it's just as simple."

Suddenly Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Draco, Chip, and Morph. "Uh, I hate to break up this brother/sister moment," said Chip, "but I think we need to get back to the others." "Let me handle that," said Jazz and she slashed open a portal with her claws. No sooner had she done that, Matt came out riding on Dora. "Not there's something you don't see everyday," said Draco. Matt looked over at Jazz and said, "Your sister, I presume?" "Yeah," said Danny, "we caught Ghoulwyrm, but now we need to figure out how to turn her human again." "I think I can help with that," said Dora, pointing to the Anarchic Amulet she was wearing. "One of the Anarchic Amulet's powers is to create new Amulets. I could probably create something that could help." "We'll discuss that on the way," said Danny, "but first, we need to bring the artifacts back to Frostbite." And so the group of them went back through the portal into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Man, was that a long chapter. My co-author added the part with Prince Aragon in the middle. As for Jazz's werepyre form, I'll try to draw it the best that I can, but I can't guarantee any great art. I wouldn't mind if someone tried to do that for me. By the way, if you're wondering why Morph found Skulker's outcry familiar, it's because he has the same voice actor as Gantu. Anyways, there's one more chapter after this and it'll be a lot smaller. Keep an eye out for it and please review. 


	8. Amulet MixUp

**Retrieval Saga:**

**A Chance of a Ghost**

**Chapter 8: Amulet Mix-Up**

As soon as Danny and the rest got back to the Specter Speeder, they contacted Maddie and Jack. They were delighted that Ghoulwyrm had been captured, but slightly upset that Jazz couldn't be cure. On the other hand, it's always nice to have another superhero in the family. "But I don't you should let everyone know you're a werepyre. Vampires or werewolves aren't as accepted as ghosts, and ghosts aren't that well accepted. No offense Danny." "That's okay, I'm used to it. Dora said she could do something about that. But I think these guys need to go home." "That's okay," said Jack, "they're always welcome here-" He paused when he saw that EctoplasMorph was hanging onto his plate of fudge. "LET GO OF MY FUDGE!" Then he and EctoplasMorph got into a fist fight and raised a lot of dust. "You know," said Draco to Danny and Jazz, "your parents are alright. But your dad's more rotund than an Arburian Pelarota." "I heard that," said Jack, "what do you mean I'm more fun than a Cartillian bowl of rota?" Draco and Chip looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh, who was that?" asked Chris. "That's EctoplasMorph, he's Morph's ghostly doppelganger that was created when he took a bath in ectoplasm. By the way, can we keep him?" "NO!" yelled all the crew from the North Star. "The 'ayes' have it," said Chip, "so what'll we do it with him now?" "I'm sure my 'cousin' Dani could take him in. She said she always wanted a sidekick." "And we can put Ghoulwyrm in Walker's jail," said Tucker, "I'm sure he had to have broken some Ghost Zone law. He'll probably have something to keep him in custody." "Now we just have to get Contrinus and get that Amulet back to Frostbite," said Matt, "how much trouble could we get into then?" There was a brief pause and he said, "I just jinxed us, didn't I? Ow! Talia, why did you do that?"

After a quick drop by both Walker's jail and the Fenton house, the Specter Speeder went back to Frostbite's city. The Infi-Map was returned and there was only one last issue to deal with. Dora reverted back to her human ghost form so that she could handle the Anarchic Amulet better. "I think I better try making another lesser Amulet first," she said, "I'm not all that familiar with this." She spoke some ancient words and the Amulet started to glow green. The green glow separated from the Amulet and form into a disk-like shape in the air. Then the glow faded and another Amulet of Aragon was floating in the air. Dora placed the lesser Amulet on a nearby table and said, "If I'm going to create an Amulet that's linked to your powers, Jazz, you better stand in front of me." Jazz took her position and Dora said the magic words again. When the green glow formed into another disk-shape, Dora said some extra words and the disk went inside Jazz. A few moments later, Jazz glowed bright blue and her form dwindled down into her human form. She was wearing her normal clothes and was wearing an amulet similar to that of the Amulets of Aragon, but with a blue gem and a wolf's head with bat's wings instead of a dragon's pupil.

"You should be able to use the Amulet to shift between your human and werepyre form," said Dora, putting the Anarchic Amulet on the table, "your werepyre powers haven't separated from you, they're just more focused through the Amulet. There may come a time where you won't need the Amulet to focus your powers. But I wouldn't take if off until then. Even less, let someone else where it. I'm not sure what will happen, but it probably won't be beneficiary." While Jazz was admiring her new Amulet in a reflective piece of ice, she suddenly shivered and said, "Can I get a coat please?" As Danny went off to get a coat, Tucker asked Sam, "How did she get her clothes back?" "I'm not touching that one," said Sam.

"Now that's that all take care of," said Techo, "I say we leave this place before something else freaky happens." At that moment, two ghosts materialized through the wall; the Box Ghost and a pajama-wearing ghost named Klemper. "Oh, who let Klemper in?" grumbled Frostbite, "I swear, he's lucky enough that we allow him to live on our land." "Behold!" cried the Box Ghost, "I, the Box Ghost, have returned for another round of combat. Now I, and my faithful but annoying temporary partner, shall defeat you all!" "Then we can be friends," said Klemper. Matt's eyes twitched as he said, "I've already dealt with a fire-breathing dragon, a mummy, and a knight today. I do not need this!" Then he literally threw himself at the two lesser ghosts and started kicking the living daylights out of their butts (As Jazz would say.) "Whoa," said Jazz, "he's kicking the living daylights out of their butts." Contrinus winced and muttered, "Enough brains to be valedictorian, but no creativity."

After watching for a bit, Danny said, "Okay, I think we should stop him now." "Not me," said Chris, "last time I tried to break up one of his fights, I got a black eye that lasted for a week. And I have an accelerated healing factor." Danny bravely flew between Matt and the two lesser ghosts. Of course, they were kicking up a big dust cloud by that time, Danny just punched, kicked, and blasted a couple of times and was thrown out. "Ow," said Danny, "now I know how a piece of meat in a processing factory feels." Then Matt grabbed both the Box Ghost and Klemper and threw them over his shoulder. The two of them landed on the table, which broke and sent the Amulets on it flying in different directions. "Retreat!" cried the Box Ghost and both and Klemper fled through the walls.

Matt panted a bit and said, "Well, that's got the tension out of my system. Let's go." "You're always welcome at our house," said Danny, "just don't bring any undead dragons with you." As the group left to leave, Stitch grabbed what he thought was the newly-created Amulet of Aragon and said to himself, "Lilo would like this." After their ship took off, Jazz said, "You know, for all the trouble we went through, I actually enjoyed having them around. But we better lock up the Anarchic Amulet so no one can use it again." "Quite right," said Frostbite as he picked up the Amulet from the floor. "Wait a minute," he said and sniffed the Amulet, "this isn't the Anarchic Amulet, this is the lesser one. Where is it?"

Meanwhile on the North Star, Stitch had placed the Amulet in the weapons vault for safekeeping. "That will be a good birthday present for Lilo," he said to himself. Then he walked to the bridge and said to Matt and Chris, "This is a really cool ship? Where did you rent it?" "Rent?" asked Matt. Chris changed the subject and said, "Do you think we've finally seen the last of Ghoulwyrm." "I certainly hope so," said Matt, "but I can't shake this feeling that we haven't. And on top of that, I know that I'm forgetting something." Suddenly they heard Morph's voice said, "Oh boy! A giant scarab! Can we keep him? Ow! He bit me!" "Bingo," said the three of them and Stitch went back to help Morph.

* * *

That's the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. If anyone else wants to continue with Ghoulwyrm being the Fentons' new archenemy and Jazz Sunset, feel free to do so but ask for my permission first and remember to give credit. By the way, you will see Ghoulwyrm and the Anarchic Amulet again, so don't think they're gone for good. Me and my co-author are planning another open-idea story next. Of what kind? You'll have to wait and find out. I've also edited the last chapter. Please review. 


End file.
